


［冬盾］吧唧哥哥你好大

by sojourn_z



Category: ABO - Fandom, 冬盾 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: ［冬盾］ABO





	1. Chapter 1

冷酷无情的冬日战士万万没想到，自己会在执行任务的时候，把自己的“任务”给带回家。

他更没有想到的是，堂堂美国队长，全美国的希望，居然是个Omega？！

该死的，这个强壮到可怕的壮汉居然在昏迷的时候无意识无节制的分泌信息素，我敢说方圆十里以内的公猫都要被他给勾来了。

冬日战士这样想着，然后一盆冷水朝着这瘟疫源泼了过去。他可不想因为这样的原因暴露自己的老巢。可是被困在椅子上的人仍旧昏迷不醒。该死的，不会是脑子进水了整个人坏掉了吧。

他用手摸了摸美国甜心的额头，妈耶，真烫。难怪他控制不住自己的信息素溢出。

冬日战士没有发现自己的手，自触碰到了美国队长的肌肤，就一直无意识的在他脸上流连，没有丝毫要离开的意思。

当他的指尖游走在金发甜心好看的唇瓣上时，这个昏迷不醒的人居然像猫咪一样吐出半截粉舌，将唇上满是老茧的手指舔了一口。

冬日战士觉得自己的胯下快冒烟了，他想冲过去立刻把这个浑身冒着骚味儿的Omega给就地正法了，事实上他也这么做了。

他连美国甜心身上的绳子都来不及解，就迫不及待的扑了上去。他从衣服口袋里拿出特制的匕首，轻而易举的割断了绳子，也顺便划破了睡美人的衣服，和皮带。

冬日战士不知道自己是怎么了。这个美国佬刚才是给自己下蛊了吗？一向冷静的他，此刻却想不起来自己究竟是为何要把这个麻烦给带回家，他脑子里只有一个念头，

他要占有他。


	2. Chapter 2

身手敏捷的冬日战士，很快就将椅子上的人给扒干净了。

光溜溜的美国希望，就这么被冬日战士打横抱起，扔到了床上。

冬日战士怀疑这个人是不是在装晕，企图找机会反击什么的。因为他一上床，这个人就像只八爪鱼一样的贴了上来。还将自己压在身下，性感的嘴唇在自己身上胡乱的亲着，从体型和姿势上来看，一时还真不好判断眼前两个缠绕在一起的人，到底哪个才是alpha。

可是这发情的美国八爪鱼后穴不断涌出的液体，为冬日战士正了名。

现在的小家猫都这么骚的吗？

冬日战士用手指在金发小猫穴口周围轻轻的划着圈，时不时的溜进去一下，带出一手粘稠的爱液，和猫儿般的呻吟。

他突然一个起身，将这个美国宝贝压在了下面，唇瓣在他身上肆虐着。从脖子流连到胸前。妈的这个男人的胸肌像钢板一样硬，却在舌尖舔过之后，散发出阵阵诱人的奶香？？？他用牙齿时轻时重的舔咬着，直到金发宝贝的乳头都挺立。

“不要…快给我。”

昏迷中的人无意识地呢喃着，还拱起了臀部，寻找着能安慰他的致命宝贝。

冬日战士只觉得更诱人了。

他将全身因为陷入爱欲而变的粉红的美国队长翻了个身，死死压在床上，用自己的肿大在身下人已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴口来回摩擦着。他一边啃咬着脖子，一边向耳朵吹气，小猫咪，你倒是告诉我，你到底是要，还是不要。

当他抬头准备咬住小猫耳朵上的腺体的时候，却突然发现了耳朵上的牙印。

身下的妖精还在不安分的扭动着，嘴里突然叫了一声Bucky。

他有种自己的东西被侵占的愤怒。

Who the hell is Bucky？？？

冬日战士抑制住自己想在床上干死他然后杀了他奸夫的冲动。

他的头烦的要炸开了。只是他现在烦恼的内容有些跑偏，他不确定，这个标记的意思。如果是临时标记还好说，只要等他新陈代谢完了，就能重新标记。但是如果是完全标记过了，那就麻烦大了。作为冬日战士，他不是什么善良之辈，可是如果美国队长死了，还是死在了自己的床上，那他这辈子别想好过了。

于是他逃一样的去了洗手间。

恨恨的冲了一个凉水澡。

然后又过了十分钟，他把甜心队长也拉进了浴室。粗暴的用粗糙的毛巾在甜心的身上来回擦拭着，想将信息素的味道冲淡。氤氲上升的雾气与Omega香甜的味道包围了冬日战士，让他刚才的凉水澡白洗了。胯下的肿胀更加难耐。而这个昏迷不醒的Omega，热水冲洗着他赤裸的身子，似乎是缓解了肌肉的疲劳，让金发尤物舒服的呻吟起来。他不断的往冬日战士的身上贴，直到他们之间连热水都透不进来。

冬日战士快要抓狂了。他知道今晚如果不能解决着发情的猫，自己怕是不用睡了。他用温热的右手捏住金发甜心梆硬的鸡儿，温柔的撸动着。用自己的胸膛将他压在浴室冰凉的墙上，不能动弹。后背滚烫的触感，与前胸的冰凉，在这双重夹击之下，可怜的美国队长只能止不住的呻吟。冬日战士最引以为傲的象征，金属手指，毫无征兆的捅进了小醉猫的小穴。一根，两根，三根…根本没等他适应，就开始风卷残云般的用力抽送。直到将这个发情的母猫送上云端。

在这个过程里，冬日战士还不忘释放自己的信息素。金属臂上没有自己的信息素，不会伤害到被标记过的他。而释放自己的信息素，好遮盖住这个小妖精的味道。

冬日战士也想不通，为什么自己要做这些。  
可他就是做了。


	3. Chapter 3

折腾了一夜。

这只美国小猫终于醒了。

醒来的时候，他被冬日战士搂在怀里。

对于冬日战士来说，这同样是难受的一夜。热血沸腾了一晚上，这对从不禁欲的冷血杀手来说，没有比这个更残酷的惩罚了。

对，惩罚。

为什么要惩罚自己呢？他自己也说不清楚。他本可以不管这个Omega的死活，先操了再说。他甚至本可以不把这个麻烦给带回来，

而现在，他只知道，好不容易睡着了，怀中人一动，他的鸡儿就又起来了。

他没有睁开眼睛，假装还在沉睡。他的床边有把手枪，如果美国队长起身逃跑，他会毫不犹豫的给他一枪，让他好听的嗓音再也叫不出Bucky这个油腻恶心的名字。

过了很久，怀里的人居然都没有挣脱他的怀抱，反而靠的更近了。脸上湿热的鼻息越来越近，近到感觉下一秒都要吻到他的唇瓣了。他能感觉到这小骚货的鸡儿微微的抖动着，不对，是自己身上这个小尤物在颤栗。感觉有液体流到了他们腿间紧挨着的地方。

这个骚货Omega，已经被人标记过了居然还到处勾引别人？？自己昨天居然还为了这么一个骚货强行禁欲。想到这里，他就像恶作剧一样用力锢住怀里的人，两根滚烫又梆硬的鸡儿撞到一起，冬日战士差点爽的叫出声来。

他懒洋洋的睁开眼睛，发现这金发甜心的脸近在咫尺，只要他微微前倾就能吻到他性感的薄唇。他们就这样对视着，让自己的呼吸吹到对方的脸上。冬日战士金属臂在美国队长的屁股上下流的来回蹂躏着，终于，冬日战士像是宿醉未醒的沙哑嗓音，打破了此刻的安宁，说出了让怀中人羞愧难当的话，“噢，Steve，我的鸡儿可还行？昨晚操得你舒服吗？”

天呐，猜猜我们发现了什么？美国队长居然脸红了。大大的蓝眼睛，似乎传达着什么晦暗不明的信息。

他们彼此的呼吸声越来越重，冬日战士突然想起了什么，把摸过甜心屁股的手抬起来，把手上的粘液糊了他一身，从背脊到耳后，他的嘴几乎就要贴上Steve的唇，“跟你的Bucky比起来如何？”

怀里的人听到这话，开始惊慌失措，他用力的挣扎。却被冬日战士一根指头给制服了。散发着寒气的金属臂插进了湿淋淋的洞口。Steve紧绷着的臀腿，却让直肠里的刺激更加致命。但是Steve不能放松，他知道，只要此刻稍有松懈，金属臂的主人，会毫不犹豫的用金属手指捅穿他的敏感。

他恶狠狠的说着，噢，你是想下床不认人吗？是我把你从海里给捞了上来，用身子来回报你的救命恩人，这不亏吧。

冬日战士突然想起，为何自己要将这个大麻烦给带回来。

大概是因为他在落海前对着自己叫了声Bucky。


	4. Chapter 4

冬日战士又开始头痛，他经常会头痛。可这次不一样。他想起了那天在飞行器上，眼下怀里的人，用他无辜的蓝眼睛看着自己，像是在说着我爱你。

不，他爱的人不是我。是Bucky。

冬日战士的内心咆哮着，Bucky到底是谁。是标记了大胸甜心的那个alpha吗？

他的眉头越来越皱，拧成一团。令人窒息的无力感与嫉妒，像是狠狠地抽了冬日战士一耳光一样，金属手指上受到的阻碍，仿佛成了情绪发泄的出口。他热的发烫的右手死死的抱住Steve的腰，像是要按进自己的胸口。

Bucky，你怎么了Bucky？金发甜心好像忘记了自己的处境，他感受到金属臂主人身上的紧绷，本来已经迷离的双眼看见了冬日战士痛苦的表情。

Steve强忍着下体强烈的酸痒与抵制异物的不适感，主动将上半身贴了过去，他努力抬起头，吻上了冬日战士的眼睛。他释放出Omega的信息素，润无声的安慰着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的男人。

冬日战士软软糯糯的叫了一声“Steve…”

美国队长恨不得把心全都掏出来，送给眼前这个与记忆重叠的单薄少年。

他用手轻轻的抚摸着冬日战士的额头，却在下一秒，看见了狡黠的一笑。

然后城门失守。

然后他体会到了什么叫做大珠小珠落玉盘。金属质感的手指，在生殖腔里横冲直撞，烟火四溅。

他的脑海里一片空白，只听见冬日战士咬牙切齿的一句，我再说一遍，不要叫劳资Bucky。

他的手指越来越快，越来越深，Steve忍不住呻吟起来，不得不承认冬日战士在房事上，很有一手。他的手指在洞穴里时而突进时而蜷起打转。Steve就快要被快感淹没，就要窒息了。却在临门一点，冬日战士的手指毫无征兆的退了出来。Steve喘息着，松了一口气，而屁股紧跟着手指前倾，不想失去与其的连接的这一动作却出卖了他。他根本没有松一口气，这口气反而噎在心里，噎在粘液横飞的洞穴，无处宣泄。

冬日战士蛮横的吞下了Steve的呼吸，像野兽一般撕咬着Steve上面嘴唇。他把Steve的双手举过头顶，然后按住。以绝对侵略者的姿态，啃食着属于自己的猎物。他不知道从哪里摸出了一根绳子，将Steve的双手在头顶捆住，绑在了床上。Steve水淋淋的洞口还敞开着，似乎在等待着下一轮的侵犯，而冬日战士正好也没有放过他的打算。

他拿过床边的手枪，悄悄的将子弹取出，然后径直捅进了Steve的生殖腔，他拎起硬邦邦的小Rogers，靠在枪把儿上，弹了一下。床上的小猫猛的一惊，却是将枪杆吃的更深了。

做完了这一切，他低头吻了一下被禁锢住的人。“宝贝，好好夹着，我出去一下。如果你不想被这栋大楼的alpha发现，并组团过来轮奸你，你最好乖乖克制一下自己的信息素。不要趁我不在继续发骚。你只能骚给我一个人看。”

说完，他用力的把枪巴往里怼了一下，然后转身穿好衣服就要走。出门的时候，还是关好了窗户，用布堵住了所有与外界相连的地方。

突然失去了爱抚，Steve只觉得下体突然很空虚。尽管有枪口的慰藉，可他更需要Bucky。他需要他火热的怀抱，性感的嘴唇点燃自己身上每一处敏感。他在床上扭动着，急得快哭出声。

当他哽咽着说出“不要走”三个字。

回应他的只有一声关门声


	5. Chapter 5

冬日战士在门口蹲坐了快一个小时，才让鸡儿稍稍冷静了一下。

他不能再继续跟这个骚气十足发起浪来死活都不管的Omega共处一室了。

尽管，他是如此的喜欢。

他被标记过了。

倒不是嫌弃他，只是他不知道，这个标记是什么时候的事。

他可以断定这个标记不是完全标记，如果是完全成结，那个Omega不会蠢到为了性欲而拼命的勾引自己。毕竟背叛alpha的代价，是他自己的命。

可是他无法断定标记的时间。一般来说，临时标记的alpha信息素会在一个月后被新陈代谢排除体外。

美国队长四倍的新陈代谢能力，能将这个时间缩短，再加上这几天每天都在诱导他释放自己的Omega信息素。即使他是在落水前一天被标记，用不了一周，他也能获得自由。

七天，这是冬日战士给Steve Rogers最后怀念Bucky的时间。七天之后，世界上再也没有美国队长，只有属于自己的美国猫咪。

这个想法冬日战士自己都觉得有些可笑。耳后的牙印，不是新伤，有些年头了，已经只剩斑驳的浅印。不然自己也不会直到临门一脚的时候才发现。可是他就是过不了自己心里那关。

诚然，他是一个仪式感很强的人。以前，身边没有任何人爱过他，他只是一件武器。他很清楚。执行任务，然后得到奖励。他于这个世界无牵无挂。直到他在飞行器上遇见了这个浓眉大眼的正义使者。

他漂亮的眼睛，像是倾诉着我爱你。尽管，他知道，这不是说给他听的。毕竟他们之前从未相识过。他说，这可是关乎到千万人的性命，只有这件事，不能让自己胡来。冬日战士当时就在想，除了这件事不能胡来，那其他的呢？比如说，把他捆在床上羞耻play？

感觉到胯下的小winter有复苏的趋势，他站起身来，拍了拍屁股上的灰。一边吹着口哨一边朝着他的目的地走去。

没错，他的目的地是超级市场。

以前作为杀人武器的时候，他很少进食。会有专人给他配备注射的营养液。后来有一次在执行任务的时候，遇到了突发状况，被困在冰雪里几天几夜没有营养液，只能就着雪水生吃海鱼。鱼腥味虽然令人作呕，但是他知道了，不能把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。永远都要有plan B。

想起那次的任务，冬日战士至今都没有想明白，为什么在那样低温的环境下，自己的身体居然燥热无比，有了性欲。

人的身体总会有自己的想法，在脑中枢系统感受到周围环境的变化的时候，尤其是在低温环境下，会自主调节避免不必要的代谢活动。比如求偶。他以前不是没有在冰天雪地中执行过任务。可是他在低温环境下基本不会勃起。

然而那个时候，冬日战士突然的爱欲难耐，让行动出现了误差，组织为此惩罚他被冰冻数年。

可就是那个时候起，冬日战士开始每晚做梦。

那个梦，他从没对人说起过。事实上他也无人可以倾诉。一个弱小的Omega在他身下承欢，流着泪祈求自己赐予他标记。白嫩的躯体在他脑海里挥之不去好多年，他听不清他们暧昧的低语，甚至看不清他的脸。只记得，那是他的Omega。

曾经，他也是被人眷念的啊。

他一直以为只是梦境，可是日日入梦，长年累月，他觉得似梦又太过真实，沉迷于此不能自拔。他强迫自己相信这是真实发生过的，生存已经如此的残酷，他必须给自己一个理由，苦中作乐。

而现在，他的这个理由变成了Steve。

被称作美国队长的男人，他的眼神里，有羁绊。

这是冬日战士从很久很久以前，就求之不得的。


	6. Chapter 6

冬日战士买的东西很少，他家里的冰箱其实已经囤够了一个月的口粮。出来购物只是个借口罢了。

他随手买了牛奶，草莓味的。他从前不喜欢甜腻的味道，可是当他看到牛奶的广告词，“初恋的味道。”他突然想起了以前梦里的那个Omega。他甚至不知道他的名字。也不知道他到底是不是真实存在。他觉得草莓味的牛奶，更适合被自己绑在床上嗷嗷待日的Steve，甜美，想操。

回家的路上，他经过了一个李子摊。他也不喜欢吃李子，因为吃李子的时候会头痛。或许Steve会喜欢吃呢，他买了几个，自己都没察觉到，一想到Steve，他的眉目就变的温柔。

回到家，他打开房门，轻松愉悦的心情立马飞到十万八千里外。

因为。

他看见了一片狼藉。

床上的人，像小蛇一样，以一种扭曲的姿势仰躺着，手腕被绳子勒出了红痕，胸口流淌着晶莹剔透的汗液。床单湿的一塌糊涂，到处都是透明的丝滑粘液，红肿的蜜穴都快把枪把儿都吞了进去。黑色的手枪上到处都是乳白色的精华。

看来自己出去的这段时间，Steve自己玩的挺开心。

床上的人累的睡了过去。

冬日战士突然上前，轻轻的吻上了已经疲软的小Rogers。

他的舌尖在马眼上打转，仔细的舔弄着每一道皱褶。手也没有停下，一下子抽出了埋在洞穴深处的手枪。前端的湿热，和体内被硬物刮擦的快感，双管齐下。伴随着一声舒服媚骨的呻吟，大Rogers醒了过来，小Rogers也是。

“你出去干什么了？”Steve压抑着自己的快感，在心里无声的抱怨着，出去这么久，不如在家里干我。

冬日战士，自顾自的用力吮吸了一口小Rogers，在听到大Rogers克制的尖叫后，满意的咂咂嘴巴，我去买了点吃的，李子和牛奶，有你喜欢的吗？他边说边起身捻起一个还带着水珠的李子，等待着Steve的答复。

Steve看着冬日战士手上饱满的李子，脸上露出了不易察觉的微笑。那是Bucky的最爱。也是自己的最爱。他倒不是喜欢李子酸涩的口感，而是喜欢Bucky。

那是十五岁的时候，有一天，Bucky买了很多青青的李子，Steve吃了一个在嘴里，牙都快被酸掉了。闻声转过头的Bucky，突然凑过来，在Steve的嘴里轻轻的咬了一口，李子鲜嫩的汁水在两个人的嘴里炸裂开，四处喷涌。酸涩不已，他们却甘之若饴。

那是他们的初吻。

一个人失忆，但是喜好不会变。Bucky失去记忆变成了冬日战士，但他同样爱吃李子。他也会重新喜欢上我的。想到这里Steve羞怯的抿了抿嘴。他知道Bucky总有一天会想起一切。他就是知道。

Steve的笑眼被冬日战士看在眼里。“今天怎么这么开心？因为我买了李子吗？”

Steve点点头。

“你喜欢吃李子吗？”冬日战士的手指把玩着青涩的李子，像是在思考着什么。

Steve想说，不，是Bucky喜欢。可是他知趣的没有说出口。难得他们还有正常交流的机会。可他忘了他现在赤裸着被绑在床上，底下的小嘴红肿着一张一合。这个姿势要有多不正常就有多不正常。

Bucky咬了一口李子，啧，真酸。“不知道沾点糖浆会不会好一些，你说呢，Rogers？”

Steve突然有种不好的预感。下一秒，一个浑圆的东西，突然堵在隐秘的洞口，就着自己自娱自乐的时候产出的淫液，吧唧一声，就被怼了进去。

Steve拒绝的话堵在喉咙里，化为叹息吐了出来。

他的血液快要凝固了，前所未有的饱满，让他神秘洞口里的嫩肉自主的蠕动着，想把光溜的果子挤出去，却在冬日战士强硬的手指推动下越陷越深。他觉得自己的小穴快被撑开，圆滚滚的果子卡在了胯骨尽头，进不去出不来，两片嫩肉被分开，他甚至觉得有凉凉的空气吹进了隧道般的小穴。除了与果子接触的地方，有着无尽的酸软疼痛，悬空的部分，是说不尽的空虚。

他想扭动双腿，以减少被撑起来的缝隙，却被钢铁般强硬得男人强硬分开双腿，动弹不得。他能感觉到自己的眼角流出了生理性的泪水。

该死，Bucky到底从哪里学来的这样下流的做法？

是的，Steve吃醋了。在自己被玩弄的快要性奋到崩溃射到精尽人亡的时候，他吃醋了。Bucky作为冬日战士活跃的这70年里，他是否有了心爱的人？是否有另外一个Omega在他身下承欢？他这些下流招数是与哪个风骚Omega探讨出来的？可他来不及悲伤，他的注意力马上就被第二颗李子给填满。

“啊…”他真的用尽了自己的所有的意志力，才听清了冬日战士的低语。

冬日战士手上把玩着第三颗李子。

“好久没玩过你这样骚的Omega了。上次给一个雏儿开苞，他只能吃进去一个，而你，可以毫不费力的吃进去两个。是你的四倍血清帮了你吗？加倍了你的骚气？”

冬日战士脸不红心不跳的说着下流的谎话，哪有什么开苞的雏儿。除了任务就是入梦会情郎的冬日战士，一身本领就指着在梦中发泄了。他也不知道为什么要说谎。他就想狠狠地羞辱他。可能把他也拉进泥潭，自己才可以毫不犹豫的占有他吧。或者，他也想看看，这个骚货甜心，会不会为了自己吃醋。他想着，我是如此的嫉妒那个alpha，你会不会也因为我，而嫉妒着什么人呢？明知自己不可能得到回答，可他还是说出了口。

“既然是四倍血清，那你吃四个给我看好不好？乖。全部吃进去，我会很开心的。”

脑子快要变成浆糊的Steve，只听见了那句，我会很开心的。

这句话如醍醐灌顶般，从天灵盖打下来。让Steve一个激灵将下面的两个李子，吞到了从来没有任何东西曾到达过的深度。他闷哼着，将难耐的饥渴咽进了胸腔，不再拒绝。

看见美国队长顺从的将李子吸溜一下吞进了肠道。冬日战士只觉得下腹快要炸开，他低头亲吻了一下洞穴里的李子，将舌头伸进去挑逗着Steve下身光滑的内壁。浓郁又香甜的Omega信息素与李子的清香结合，让冬日战士欲罢不能。

一颗，两颗，三颗，四颗。

这个Omega是被多少人上过，居然能吃进去四个大李子？？冬日战士气的肝疼。

他握起拳头，用中指的关节在洞口使劲一抵，要不是手被捆住，床上的猫儿被刺激的，得坐起身来。

Steve脸上早已分不清是汗水还是泪水。他的脑子里只有一个念头，“Bucky，操我。”几乎没有经过思考，他径直喊了出来。

好在这次冬日战士没有恼怒，他正忙着欣赏被撑起来洞穴，一张一合，粘液被李子堵住，无法潺潺的流出，只能一股一股的往外飞溅。他像之前那样，想把舌尖伸进去搅乱一池春水，却发现里面已经容纳不下自己的舌头，他恶作剧般的对着外翻的嫩肉咬了一口。换来的，是Steve更大声的吼叫。“快给我…给我”

听到了Steve的呼唤，冬日战士解开上衣口袋，拿出小刀割断了捆住美人双手的绳子，他整个人覆上去，啃咬着Steve的红唇，“乖，别叫我Bucky，叫爸爸。”


	7. Chapter 7

冬日战士好整以暇的啃着Steve的脖子，这个正经到没朋友的美国象征，肯定是叫不出来这么羞耻的称呼。

冬日战士不会为难Steve，他只是要羞辱他。

一秒，两秒，时间一点一滴的过去。

Steve胀红的脸蛋，因为濒临高潮流露出难过的神色。他发现自己光是听见Bucky的声音，就要到高潮了。可他还是叫不出口一声“爸爸”，他想让他开心的念头，与自己的羞耻心冲撞着。

冬日战士察觉到身下的人已经开始不停抖动。他知道那是高潮即将来临的迹象。他放弃了正在舔咬的乳头，握住Steve的手，来到他的洞口。他将Steve手指塞进Steve的洞穴。他的牙齿在上面咬弄着Steve的耳朵，“不叫也可以，你把李子全部挖出来，我就操你。”

他的身体压住了Steve的手臂，Steve只能靠指尖的力气，轻轻的抠挖着。而李子光滑的外壁，沾染了粘稠又滑彪彪的不明液体，Steve用两根手指将蜜穴扩张到最大，也拿不出来。不仅拿不出来，反而越陷越深。Steve全身酸软的不行，难过的快哭出来。

冬日战士将Steve的双腿分开到最大限度，几乎要成一条直线。“宝贝，叫声哥哥，哥哥就帮你。”

哥哥比爸爸要好叫多了。

识时务的Steve，没能控制住自己的声线，叫了声，吧唧哥哥求求你。

听到Bucky这个名字，记仇的冬日战士可以饶过他一次，但绝不会饶过他第二次。他把手放在Steve的小腹，用力的按下去，Steve能感觉到体内的李子正在撵过他的每一处柔软的敏感，飞速向外弹，经过洞口马上就要解放的时候，却被吧唧哥哥的另一只手飞快的堵住。Steve再也忍不住，蘑菇上的血管不住的跳动，一股又一股的精液射到了吧唧哥哥的脖子上，前面是舒服了，可是小穴里迸发出的汹涌潮水却还被李子堵在穴里。他忍不住痉挛起来。意外的是，痉挛过后，随着咕叽一声，最前面的那颗李子，自己跑出来了。

一发高潮之后，虚弱的Rogers，双手颤颤巍巍的举过头顶，抚摸着冬日战士的脸，和脖子上的精液，冬日战士侧过脸，一口咬住Steve摸过自己精液的手指，色情的舔着。Steve的鸡儿不要命的再次立了起来。

Steve知道，不讨好眼前这位喜怒不定的大爷，自己今天大概就要死在他的床上了。他将空出的手，自冬日战士的胸前落下，隔着冬日战士薄薄衣服，捻弄着他的乳头，他突然狠狠地捏了一把，然后将手快速的移动到他胯下。轻轻的抚弄。

冬日战士没有躲开，手指在泥泞不堪的洞口画着圈，看着Steve表演。大有表演的不好，我就将刚才那颗李子再塞回来的意思。

Steve用他被咬住的手指，将冬日战士的口腔勾住，将冬日战士的唇带到了自己的头部上方，他勾起脖子，伸出舌尖在他嘴唇上轻轻的舔了一口。下一秒，他感觉到冬日战士整个人砸到了自己的身上。他用自己的小腹，迎接着冬日战士的体重，同时，用自己的嫩肉使劲的向外推送着圆滚滚的李子。内壁上传来的硌人触感让他差点射出来。

可经过这么大的动作，底下的李子也才堪堪出来一枚。他自己知道，他再也不能承受下一轮这样的刺激了。一轮刺激过后，洞穴里由于少了两枚异物，让人难过的空虚感更盛。他委屈的留下眼泪。

冬日战士只是默默地吻去了这些泪痕。他觉得畅快极了。为了这个小花猫，禁欲了这么些天，每天都快被自己的鸡儿给痛死。终于让你也尝尝欲求不满的滋味。

可他没想到小花猫居然为了爱欲开始说胡话了。

“几颗李子就想打发我这个骚货？主人你的鸡儿是不是上锈了？”

虽然知道这是猫儿的激将法，可他那一瞬间为了男人的尊严，粗暴的摁住小Rogers上方从内部鼓起的地方，将手指伸进已经红肿不堪的小穴肆意的到处抠挖，将卡在胯骨口和已经快要进入生殖腔宫壁的李子给抠了出来。

他不管已经分不清痛与快感的Steve如何哀嚎，不管Steve已经控制不住流出的口水已经蹭湿了自己的上衣，他迅速的脱下了裤子，露出坚硬无比冒着青筋的巨大凶器，作势要往Steve的蜜穴里捅。

什么七天之约，什么Bucky吧唧，通通抛到脑后。他要日死这个小妖精。

他要让他知道，挑衅他的后果是什么。


	8. Chapter 8

冬日战士扯着Steve的肩膀粗暴的一挥手，仰趟着的人，就变成屁股朝天脸朝地的姿势。他要用后入狗狗交配的这个最深的姿势捅翻这个淫荡的婊子。

他张开嘴，用口里的尖牙咬住Omega的脖子。底下的粗大一捅到底！不给Steve喘息的机会用力的抽插着，他把手放在Steve的额头前，每一下使劲都会让Steve的头撞到自己的手上。

虽然经过了李子的扩张，可到底70多年来，没有男人的侵入。毕竟刚才李子的直径只有小Bucky的一半，而且刚才也才堪堪抵达生殖腔口，而这铁棍似是要捅进胃里。70年后再次接触到这根火热的铁棍，与70年前不同，这次的主人，没有任何怜香惜玉的意思，Steve觉得自己的洞穴已经裂开了。

似乎是感觉到了身后打桩机的情绪，他没有任何的快感，有的只有火辣辣的疼痛。可他仍然觉得幸福。他努力放松着胯部的肌肉，不让自己成为Bucky占有自己的阻碍。他眼角滑落的泪水，不是因为疼痛，而是开心。真的，他不是受虐狂，只是Bucky的失而复得，让他不敢相信，被困在床上的这几天，他常常怀疑这是一场梦，是一场因为自己的淫荡，而生出的变态的春梦。只有这时的疼痛，才让他感受到，原来这一切都是真的，这不是做梦。他甚至死死的咬住嘴唇，忍住所有的因疼痛产生的呻吟。他想要他开心啊，不愿让自己成为扫兴的原因，他甚至配合着Bucky的律动。

可他的不适还是被正在驰聘着的冬日战士给发现了，在用尽全力抽插的时候，他看见了Steve嘴上的血痕。

那一刻他突然惊醒，自己都干了什么？？如果是在落海前一天被标记了，此刻上一任alpha的信息素还没有排干净，现在Steve会有多痛？他好像忘记了这七天之约只是自己给自己设立的仪式感设定。他的眼里只有Steve此刻的痛苦。

可能做alpha永远体会不了Omega的痛苦，他只知道不贞的Omega在体内同时拥有两种信息素的时候，会浑身剧痛，直至某一方的信息素被排出体内。可他以前一直不知道，会痛成什么样子。

现在他知道了。

看着Steve嘴上的血痕，他很痛吧，却一直忍着不叫出声来。为了满足爱欲，命都不要了么？还是他对Bucky，爱到如此程度？他开始对Bucky这个人感到好奇。他怀疑自己，永远不可能，取代Bucky在他心中的地位。

他缓缓的抽出造成如今局面的凶器，他明显感受得到Steve松了一口气。他将床头唯一还干净着的一早被他撕碎的衣服盖在Steve的身上。转身进了浴室。


	9. Chapter 9

冬日战士站在浴室里，花洒从头顶向下淋着热水。他的衣服都没有脱，任凭水流从身上淋过。

伴随着突然的一声怒吼，他的右手，倏地砸向了墙壁。墙上的瓷砖碎成几片，争先恐后的掉落，他的手也被碎片割破，鲜血直流。

他不明白自己这是怎么了。什么自制力全都被抛在脑后。他想占有他的心是如此强烈。以致于他把原则都给抛弃了。

作为一个冷血杀手，他开始有了柔肠。虽然那个组织，自己是不会回去了，但是他又能带着这个万众瞩目的美国队长逃到哪里去呢。该死的，为什么想到这里，心里的痛比手上的伤，还来的猛烈？

这个时候，浴室的门被打开了。

Steve浑身赤裸着进来了，冬日战士克制住自己想冲过去抱住他啃的冲动，故作高冷的说了三个字，“滚出去”。

Steve充耳未闻一般，迈着极其不自然的步子，走一步停一下的来到冬日战士身边。

“不知道为什么，你不愿意碰我。”Steve蓝色的大眼睛，在水雾中忽明忽暗，像是被淋湿了眼眶一样。他不明白为什么他明明是想要的，却一次又一次的将自己推开。是自己表现的不够好吗？还是在那不属于自己的70年里，他真的找到了喜欢的Omega？啊，原来自己也成为了被抛弃的Omega。

他忍住鼻酸，深吸了一口气。“我只是想让你开心。”

听到这句话，冬日战士的脑海中，突然浮现出了那个白嫩娇小求着他赐予标记的Omega。流着泪的小可人儿，唇瓣一张一合说着的，也是这句，我只是想让你开心。

冬日战士第一次在别人面前愣了神。

Steve还在一步步的逼近，“既然你不愿意用我下面的小嘴，那我用上面的嘴帮你，好吗？”

冬日战士还没反应过来，就被推到马桶上坐好，眼前这个伟岸的赤裸着的男人，两条腿分开跨坐在自己的腿上，用手捧起自己的脸，从眼睛开始细细的亲吻，再到脸颊，再到耳后，却唯独避开了嘴唇。Steve心里想着，大概，他是不愿让自己亲吻他的唇吧。那本该是情侣之间亲吻的地方。而他们本该，也是情侣啊。

他的眼泪不争气的直往下掉，冬日战士感觉到脸上，有莫名的液体，他伸出舌尖舔了一口，真咸。

Steve的身子慢慢下滑，他的吻也一路向下。直到他跪在地上，高度刚刚好。他不由分说，一口将眼前人粗壮的分身含进嘴里。冬日战士能感受到他生涩，却又赋予了决心的一吻。深喉对于一个新手来说，实在是太难了，更何况冬日战士的分身，如蟒蛇般伟岸。好在Steve有着四倍的忍耐度。可是生理泪水才不会管你的思想感情，从细胞里直接物理分泌出来液体出卖了他。

他攥起的拳头，被冬日战士温热的大手轻轻拍着。像是感受到了安慰，Steve努力快速吞咽的速度慢了下来。他开始仔细的品尝，每一个皱褶里隐藏着的秘密。眼前的人，分泌出的前液，香浓炽烈，像罂粟般让人难以舍弃。为什么明明喉咙已经不难受了，眼泪却还是往下掉。

冬日战士用手捧住Steve的脸，够了Steve，Steve乖，别哭了。

一听这话，Steve像是受到了惊吓，他又恢复到了刚才的状态，像惊弓之鸟一样，努力的吮吸着，他笨拙的用手握住分身的根部，努力的让自己咽下，他也不知道自己在害怕什么，仿佛一松口，眼前的人，就会像70年前那样，在自己的眼前消失。Steve用手扒开阻碍着他的双手，冬日战士，也同样不好过。他不明白Steve在悲伤什么。是想起他的alpha了吗。

口中温柔亲吻着自己的命脉，却在脑海中想着别人，Rogers，你可真狠心。

可是看见Steve的眼泪，他又始终狠不下心。他不愿让Steve如此难受，他想将Steve抱回床上，狠狠蹂躏他的小嘴，上面下面都要，说出口，却变成了，够了Steve，乖，别哭了。

可他就是不肯松口。

所以他只好好心的哄骗，来，我们到床上去。


	10. Chapter 10

冬日战士将Steve打横抱起，却瞥见了他的膝盖，被地上的瓷砖碎片划的血肉模糊。此时此刻，他狠不下心来责怪。他把Steve放在床上仅剩的不多的还干着的地方上。他转身就要去拿药，却被床上的Steve捉住了双手，Steve只是眼泪汪汪的看着他，仿佛一松手，冬日战士就会消失一样。

冬日战士摸摸他的头，“我去给你拿药，乖乖在这儿等我。”

他弯着腰，在冰箱的下层找止血和消毒的药，当他一手拿到了药，直起身子，却被一个湿热的怀抱禁锢住。肌肤之亲，让他们全身战栗。他小心翼翼的转过身，回抱住了身后的人。将他的头，按在自己的肩颈处。感受到怀中人小兽般的呜咽声，“乖，快到被窝里去，小心感冒。”可他却忘了自己也是赤裸着。怀里的人不为所动，他只好叹了口气，把Steve的两腿分开，面对面的抱起来。鸡儿的碰撞，让他们俩都吸了一口气。

该死的，他底下怎么又湿了？？

刚才在浴室已经为他清洗过一次了，用毛巾擦的干干净净的。一转身又是这种样子。难道他以前都穿着纸尿裤吗？

鸡儿在洞穴门口摩擦，每走一步，都会不由自主的滑进去一点，等走到床边，Steve已经呼吸不匀快要娇喘了。

来不及换床单，他将宝贝横着放在床上干着的地方，起身要为他涂药。却被Steve圈住腰身，不能动弹。他不愿挣脱Steve有着好看线条的手臂，也不能径直压下去，他怕碰到Steve膝盖上的伤口。

他看着Steve湛蓝的没有杂质的眼睛，他知道，自己大抵是逃不过这个劫难了。这一刻他原有的盔甲断裂，重新长出了软肋。

电影里经常演爱一个人就要接受他的过去。

只要他的Bucky不再出现，他所有的过去我都能够欣然接受。

可是自己的过去呢。

他并非对以前的任务都印象深刻，可有记忆的几件，都是暴力血腥的。他在神盾局工作这么久，大概略有耳闻。并且自己最近的一次任务，是杀了他。

虽然没有杀成，但是在床上残暴折磨他这么久，他还会有一丝可能会爱上自己吗？

除非他是个受虐狂。

他嘴里说着想让自己开心，可他甚至不愿意亲吻自己的唇。冬日战士想到浴室里的亲密，脸颊和耳后，甚至身下的肿胀，都被Steve的嘴唇仔细的照料，可唯独，不肯给予他一个吻。

就当是给自己，给他们最后一次机会。如果自己此刻吻下去，他没有拒绝，那他这辈子都别想再逃离。如果他还是不愿意，那就放他走。

这样想着，他慢慢的低下头，在即将吻上Steve诱人红唇的时候，Steve将脸侧过一边。

冬日战士抬眼看了一下Steve的脸，不敢直视他的眼睛，又迅速落下目光。他吻上了他的嘴角，鼻尖在他的脸上厮磨着。骄傲的冬日战士，把脸靠在Steve的额头上，做着最后的努力。“我想吻你，可以吗？”

许久没有得到回应，他突然觉得他们接触的地方，有什么湿热的东西流过。他抬起头，看到了Steve的泪水。他用满是老茧的手指轻轻的擦拭着，他想用嘴唇吻干泪痕，可是他不能。

这就是Steve无声的回答，不是吗。

“你…”他正想将你走吧这句话说出口，可他只说出了一个字，他的脑袋就被强有力的手死死摁住，然后呼吸被夺走。他被一个被他压在身下的Omega强吻了。

这感觉，还真不赖。

突如其来的幸福感，让他忘记了自己alpha的身份，他任由他的Omega撕咬着。

他似乎觉得Steve的眼泪好像越来越汹涌了。

他不知道Steve为什么会流泪，只有Steve自己知道。

因为他听见冬日战士说，我想吻你。

让他想起了70年前，他们入伍前一天，Bucky就要去107步兵团报道了，可他不肯让自己答应厄斯金博士，不同意让自己也入伍参加实验。

他们正在冷战中。谁也没理谁的各自回到了家。Steve在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，却在半夜听见了敲门声。是Bucky。打开门之后，两个人傻站在门边，他们双方都还在堵气，不发一言，却没有人想离开。因为他们知道，今晚过后，他们将会各自天涯。就在这个时候，Bucky突然凑过来说，Steve我想吻你。

不是疑问句，而是陈述，我要吻你这个事实。他们的嘴唇一遇上对方，就难分难离，牙齿碰撞的声音与嘴上吧唧的声音，回荡在那个夜晚。足以让布鲁克林的小个子沉迷至今。他还记得Bucky吻过了他身上每一寸肌肤，他的alpha素将自己包围，不知道是谁先开始的呻吟，两个火团拼命地想要融合在一起，水乳交融。

那一天，Steve也像现在这样流泪了。他哭着祈求Bucky赐予自己神圣的标记。Bucky却在即将成结的时候抽出，用牙齿咬破了他耳朵后面的腺体。完成了一个临时的标记。

“对不起，你知道我不能。等我回来，如果我回不来……”

Steve的眼泪更加汹涌了，我只是想让你开心，可你为什么还是如此痛苦。

Steve从来都不懂Bucky在想些什么，就像现在，他也不懂为什么他吻着他，而他却无动于衷，明明是眼前这个威猛的alpha最先询问，能不能亲吻的。

这样想着，他啃咬对方嘴唇的攻势渐弱，却在下一秒，被冬日战士的舌尖俘获。他将一整根舌头都钻了进来，舔食着自己口腔里的每一个角落。像热带风暴一样叫嚣着席卷而来，他甚至用尖牙啃咬着自己的牙齿。他好好感受着这一切，那是属于他的alpha。是他一生永远不能割舍掉的人。

冬日战士不知道该怎样结束这个吻。事实上他并不想结束，他只想用舌头把身下的人生吞活剥。

可就在这个时候，他突然听见了一阵咕咕声。

他一下子没忍住，嘴唇紧贴着另一张嘴，笑出声来。

怀中人有些羞怯，推开他转过身去。恨不得把脸埋进枕头。

我买了牛奶，你乖乖别动，给你敷完药，我就去拿。


	11. Chapter 11

他起身搬凳子的时候顺手将草莓味的牛奶倒在杯子里。他把凳子放在床边，和Steve面对面的坐着，把粉红的牛奶递了过去，“你几天没吃东西了，先喝点牛奶垫垫”。然后取过刚才放在床头的酒精。

他拎起Steve的一条腿，捏起脚心，抵在自己的勃起上。然后剩下的两只手，左右开弓，一只手抱住他的小腿，一只手拿着浸过酒精的棉签轻轻的在膝盖上擦试着。

Steve感受到脚心传来的炽热和蠢蠢欲动。他接过牛奶喝了几大口，想要掩饰自己的，饥渴。他突然看见了性感的指节上，缠绕着几条狰狞的血痕。

他一把抓住冬日战士拿着棉签的右手，“你受伤了”

这些小伤对冬日战士来说算不了什么。但丝毫不能阻止他的心里泛起了丝丝甜意。这股甜意突然化为欲望，几乎就要迸发出来。

因为Steve拉过他的手，露出粉嫩的舌头，轻轻的舔舐着。

虽然他们都明白，口水，是天底下最有效的消毒液体，但是并不能阻止两个相爱的人体温开始发烫。

尽管他们此时，并没有互通心意，可他们分享了自己的温度。

Steve认真的舔着冬日战士手上的伤口，像是吸血鬼一般沉迷。他沉浸在对他血液的渴望中，没有发现大手的主人，正在向不可告人的位置进攻。

是的，他握紧了手中健硕的腿，将Steve的另一只腿向另外一侧打开，俯身下去啃咬着Steve白嫩的大腿内侧。

起初，Steve只觉得大腿内侧酥酥麻麻的，尤其是冬日战士棕色的发梢扫过之处，痒痒的让人想笑，可是过了一会儿，他就笑不出来了。

因为冬日战士的舌头，钻进了他的小穴。

他有些害羞，想把腿闭拢，却被舌头的主人死死固定住。

他只好扭动着紧贴胯下的脚心，想提醒他，这个姿势有多么的过火。却在扭动的过程中，被吃的更深。

之前多次被中途打断的快感，如沙尘暴一般，快速侵袭着。Steve抓紧冬日战士右手的手，早已支撑不住，而那只大手，此刻正在胸前肆虐。他的另一只手，颤抖着，都快拿不稳手里的杯子了。

手中的牛奶，随着身体抖动着，一滴，两滴。从杯子里溢出，洒到大腿上。

舌头忙着舔咬打转的冬日战士，当然不会错过这个绝佳道具。他在蜜穴门口使劲儿的吮吸了一口，发出色情的吧唧声。然后抬头，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拽住了他颤抖的手。然后倾斜。

牛奶溅落在Steve的欲望上，小Steve抖动着飙出一股前液，空气中的弥漫着香甜又暧昧的味道。

冬日战士舔了舔嘴唇，一口吞下了Steve的肿胀。对于一个Omega来说，Steve这样的尺寸简直大的不像话。可他就是喜欢。

他喜欢Steve的一切。

即使他们相识，不过这几日。

他温柔的舔着小Steve，将欲望上的草莓牛奶一一舔尽，然后他用坚硬冰凉的金属臂和温热温柔的右手接手，左右手极大的温差，让小Steve不停的颤栗。他的嘴，再次覆上了泛滥成灾的洞口。

Steve前后夹击之下，他的身子再也支撑不住，只能向后仰着。他下面的小嘴被舔弄到不能闭拢，上面的也一样。他的肢体仿佛已经不受自己控制。

突然他的舌头抵住了一块滑滑的嫩肉，他能感受到猫咪弓起了腰，身上的肌肉绷的紧紧的，就是这儿了，他努力把舌头塞进水泄不通的洞口，对着那块嫩肉疯狂的攻击着。温热的右手疯狂的撸动着小Steve，与此同时舌尖化为锤子，重重的敲击着那块甜美到不像话的蜜糖。

终于，伴随着一阵急促又尖锐的喘息声，Steve脑子里一片空白。就差问出一句，我是谁我在哪儿我在干什么？

不不，应该是我在被谁干？

他的大脑像是短路了一般，久久不能回过神来。

床单上，已经再没有干的地方了。

冬日战士看着为他而喘息着的小猫咪，属于他的小猫咪。全身赤裸着，下半身到处布满了暧昧的颜色。他想要操坏这个Omega。

但不是现在。

他总是在满足了Steve之后，才想起七日之约。他羞于对自己的Omega坦白，一句我现在可以标记你吗？他问不出口。你上一个alpha的信息素现在排空了吗？他更是说不出来。他对Bucky嫉妒的发狂，却不想让Steve知道。他只能用自己此时的疼痛，换取对未来的渴望。


	12. Chapter 12

他们再一次来到了浴室。

这是今天不知道第几次了。

只是现在的姿势羞于之前任何一次。

冬日战士躺在浴缸里，而Steve躺在冬日战士的怀里。因为Steve膝盖上的伤，他的双腿翘起，靠在浴缸的边缘。浴缸里的水堪堪到达他的大腿根部。

冬日战士的鼻息吹到了Steve的后颈处，他的双手一左一右时轻时重的捏着Steve的乳头，舌尖沿着颈动脉向上，来到耳后，舔舐着Steve已经愈合多年的斑驳伤痕。

Steve沉迷在暧昧的气氛中，只要一低头，就能看见他心心念念了这么多年的alpha，粗大到吓人的凶器，穿过自己的双腿，从隐藏耻骨的森林中穿出，他的双手不能自控的握住了这份一直没有得到解决的欲望之物。

他有一个大胆的想法。

而他的alpha，像是洞察了他的想法一样，放弃了袭胸，一根手指猛的戳进了他的空虚。被再次填满，Steve觉得自己的身体已经快达到极限。他不能承受更大的快感了。

冬日战士在他耳边轻轻的诱骗，“咬住我的手，咬紧一点。”

看着Steve听话的夹紧双腿，冬日战士满意极了。他含住Steve早已羞红的耳朵。“帮我，Steve。对，用你的手帮我，让我们一起……”

Steve生涩的撸动着本该插进自己体内的肉棒。坚硬无比，满目狰狞，还有些烫手。与自己细长的手指形成鲜明对比。他圈住蘑菇的伞头，指甲轻轻的刮着。他能感受到身下的人在为他发狂。他仔细的摸索，摸到青筋的时候，故意截住了青筋的一端，用力按压着企图将凸起压回平整。

然后他知道了这么做的后果，他的分身被粗暴的揽过，与心上人的肿大撞在一起，被人狠狠地握住，他从来不知道他的alpha手掌有这么大，他也从来不知道自己脆弱的欲望原来可以被如此粗暴的对待。他的分身与他心爱之人的分身纠缠在那只性感的大手上，他们在一起。他的脆弱，与他的坚定叠在一起。

救命，色情又浪漫。

冬日战士的手无比强硬的来回的撸动，Steve能感受到冬日战士鸡儿上的血管不停抖动，或许自己也是。

他的分身被他的alpha照顾着，他的小穴也是。一阵又一阵羞人的呻吟，啊，那不是他发出来的。

快感愈演愈烈，他开始觉得天旋地转。该死的这不会是一场梦吧，一个欲求不满的淫荡Omega，因为太过思念他的alpha，而陷入自己为自己打造的淫荡梦境，最后精尽人亡。他能想象到将来报纸上的内容有多香艳萎靡。

“Steve，叫出来，我们一起…”

听到从身后传来的，虚无缥缈般的话语，Steve终于明白，为什么会有人形容做爱为翻云覆雨了。

天翻地覆风云变，一池春水向东流。

不，向着两个命里纠缠多年早已无法分开的魂魄潺潺流去。

他想叫他的名字，他想大声喊出来“Bucky快，Bucky快给我”可是他不能，他不能让自己毁了此刻的水乳交融。他甚至不知道Bucky现在的名字叫什么。他只知道他是Winter Soldier。随着冬日战士的指头加快，在即将爆发的那一刻，Steve吼了出来，“啊，winter你好棒，操我…噢”

可是突然被cute的Winter Soldier停了下来。之前所有的努力全部化为泡影。Steve像只欲求不满的猫咪，难过的呜咽着。

身后的人不怀好意的在洞口外面轻轻的抠着，“我的Omega，你到底被几个alpha上过？之前有个Bucky，现在又来了一个Winter？嗯？”

Steve努力克制住自己想扭动腰肢，张开自己的小穴主动捕捉冬日战士手指的冲动。

他委屈极了，这些人明明都是你。能让自己快乐的明明只有你一个人。而你获取快乐的途径却很多。他忍不住哭着叫出来，“那你呢，那个跟你一起吃李子的雏儿，他叫什么？”

反应过来他在抱怨什么的冬日战士开心极了，他的小猫，总是能最大限度的给予自己意想不到的惊喜。原来他这样记仇。那这几天自己把他困在床上这样折磨，会不会有一天他也要这样折磨回来？不得不说，他挺期待的。他的欲望又膨胀了几分。

他并起三根手指，停止了在他的洞口在的挑逗，他咬住耳朵后面的腺体，力度不大，更像是吮吸，他抑制着自己想咬破腺体的冲动，他用喉咙里发出的声音，告诉Steve，“那个雏儿名字叫Finger，他现在正在操你”。

然后三根指头径直捅进Steve的小穴，来势汹汹的抽送着。另一只手也没闲着，握紧了他们的命脉，有节奏的疯狂输出。那一定是魔法攻击，不然为什么Steve只觉得顿时风起云涌，快感经过大脑皮层都快冲上云霄了。

“噢……”他们同时叫了出来。

世界上的一切，都与他们无关了。

浴室里回荡着他们的喘息声。

Steve即使有着四倍的耐力，在连续高潮了这么多次之后，也累的不行了。他任由冬日战士帮他清洗着身上的痕迹。他的意识变的模糊，他不记得自己最后是怎么上的床，反正他摸索到了一个温热的怀抱。迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

冬日战士给Steve洗完澡，扔了一块毛巾给他，让他自己擦干身子，然后就去铺床单了。他们床上原本的那套，已经湿到可以拧出不明液体来了。

当他铺好床回来浴室一看，有些哭笑不得。那个刚才还在他手里承欢，吃着飞醋的人，已经在浴缸里睡着了。

他把他抱起来，胡乱的擦了下，就扔到了床上。他已经把他操晕了，再在浴室里多待一会儿，他不知道会发生什么。

他终于可以搂着Steve睡觉不怕他逃跑了，他刚一上床，Steve就主动摸过来搂住了自己的腰。冬日战士开心极了。

他听见Steve迷迷糊糊的说了一句话

“你骗人！”

他一脸的疑问，“宝贝？你在说什么？”

“李子……沾了…之后……还是酸的”

woc宝贝你知不知道自己在说什么？？冬日战士看着枕边人无防的睡颜，咽了下口水，在他的额头轻轻吻了一下，今天就放过你。

冬日战士曾经设想过自己的死法——比如在执行任务的时候被任务反杀，比如被仇人捉住折磨致死。

他突然觉得，死在Steve的床上，应该是个幸福的选择。


	13. Chapter 13

翌日，冬日战士感觉嘴唇酥酥麻麻的，他猛的睁开眼睛，发现他的嘴唇被紧闭着双眼的Steve啃咬着。他是在做春梦吗？冬日战士简直哭笑不得，这欲求不满的小猫啊。

这是冬日战士第一次睡的如此毫无防备。也是第一次睡到日上三竿。昨天一直胡闹到凌晨，他的宝贝很耐操，他很满意。

他想起以前执行任务的时候，但凡十米之内有丝毫动静，他就会醒过来，迅速的做出反应干掉对方。

而面对Steve的骚扰，他的反应机制居然没有任何波动，甚至还想用另外一种方式“干掉”他。

他们已经在这间屋子，这张床上，厮混了整整两天。

是时候去外面面对一下现实世界了。其实冬日战士并不喜欢人群，他会有种无法融入的疏离感。可这次他必须要做好伪装，混进去。因为他今天要去的，是一个人潮攒动，就连在工作日都拥挤不堪的地方——美国队长纪念博物馆。

他想快速了解床上的这个人。没有组织提供的情报，对冬日战士来说，没有比存有音像资料的博物馆更好的地方了。其实是有的，他可以直接问他本人。可他不想听Steve亲口提起Bucky这个名字。

他在Steve的额头留下了轻轻一吻，便起身了。离开之前，他把冰箱里的面包切成片放进面包机，找出黄油和蜂蜜放在桌子上，等Steve起床，只用按下按钮稍等片刻就能吃了。他把牛奶倒好，放在床头的小柜子上。

做完这一切，他满意的出发了。

一进博物馆，他就开始后悔，因为今天有个学校组织学生来博物馆参观。美国队长的资料录像展板被堵的水泄不通。

他只好先去人稍微不那么多的地方，想等那边人稍微少一些再过去。

然后，他听见身后的展板，循环播放着一段解说词，“作为儿时的挚友，James Buchanan Bucky Barnes与Steve Rogers无论是校园里还是战场上，一直形影不离，Barnes是咆哮突击队中唯一一位为国捐躯的战士……”

他的心底好像有个声音在呼唤，转过身……转过身去……

他顺从心意转过身。

然后他看到了自己。


	14. Chapter 14

冬日战士从来都没有觉得自己的生活有多夸张。尽管他有酷炫的金属臂，尽管他是个舔刀嗜血的冷血杀手。

直到这一刻，他突然想骂造物者，为什么要给他安排这样戏剧化的人生。

他在世界上最后的照片，我吓一跳那么像我的脸。

他终于明白，为什么Steve要冒着被两个alpha双重标记的风险，不顾一切的拥抱自己。

他眼里的爱意，从来就不是给自己的。

他说，我想让你开心。

这里的你，不是指的自己。

尽管他的心里一直明白这一点。

可是他不能容忍，自己成为另一个人的替代品。在Steve的眼里自己是什么？一个完全仿真的，娃娃？

他很想把他压进床榻，让他用最柔弱的地方感受自己的痛苦，他想一遍又一遍的操他，然后问问他，Bucky有没有像我这样操过你，嗯？

Bucky已经死了，他这辈子再也不可能获胜。能够拥有的东西再美好，都抵不过遗憾。

更何况自己，也并不美好。

他的头痛极了，周围太吵了。吵到他没有办法集中精神，去思考一个永远都不会有答案的问题。

他们从相遇到甜蜜拥吻，不过短短几日，他对他产生的依赖与眷恋，却好像蔓延持续了一个世纪那么久。

他不知道为什么自己会对Bucky这个名字如此敏感。

现在大概知道了。

因为那是他心仪的对象爱慕之人的名字。

我的名字，会不会有一天也被他情意绵绵的喊出？

冬日战士只觉得可笑，因为他没有名字。他只有代号。

NO.13。

冬日战士是九头蛇花高价从苏联人手里买回来的一支武装队伍。队伍里最开始有十二个和他一样的杀手。

经过血清改造之后，只剩下了五个人。

他的存在难能可贵，可他还是没有名字。

以我之名，冠你之姓。

这样简单温馨的幸福，他没可能做到了。

他想起Steve在他身下叫着自己Winter。多适合他啊，没有遇见Steve之前，他的世界里只有寒冬，他的心被冰封，没有波澜。遇见了Steve之后，他开始有了软肋，心渐渐融化，可他忘了，外面的世界依旧冰冷，这不是他的心可以承受的温度。

他想飞奔回他的安全小屋，抱住那个光芒四射的天使，他需要汲取大量的属于他的香甜Omega信息素，他的心空荡荡的，像是遗落了什么重要的东西，需要有什么来填满。

他在茫茫人海中找寻着出口，目光却定格住了。好像有什么温热的东西，从他的眼眶中流出。

他的心里只有一个念头，他想见到他的Omega。

立刻。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve醒来的时候，身边的人已经离开很久了。

他的全身酸软，四肢发麻，就像是刚打了一场硬仗。

不过，他，确实是挺硬的。

想到这个，他不禁笑出声来。他们昨天太疯狂了。他脑海里浮现的每一帧，都是限制级的画面。他全身的吻痕，都是昨天留下的甜蜜烙印。而始作俑者此刻却不见了踪影。

这样也好，他可以快速梳理一下，这几日的，该死的，他不是要盘点他们用过哪些姿势。Steve觉得此刻他脑子里装的全是黄色废料。

不管怎么样，还是先起床再说吧。他随手找了件Bucky的T恤穿上，有点小，还有点痒。想到这件衣服曾与Bucky强壮的胸肌亲密接触，而现在这件衣服又紧紧的贴在自己的胸膛。胯间的小Steve倏地起来，敬了个礼。他做贼一样的从衣柜里捞出一条内裤。我才不是要偷你内裤的变态，是你把我的内裤撕裂了……

救命，他怎么能做出这种光是想想就能让人血脉喷张的色情的举动。

（来自作者的吐槽：拜托，你们两个人在一起做的让人血脉喷张的举动还少吗？？像个害羞的小媳妇儿一样是要闹哪样？？）

他迅速的穿好裤子，像饕餮一样把Bucky准备的早餐飞速吃了个精光。他饿坏了。整整两天，就只喝了一杯牛奶，他感觉自己要被榨干了。不，是快被干（gàn）干（gān）了。吃完早餐，他又喝了几大杯牛奶，才满意的舔舔嘴唇。

饱暖思淫欲，啊不，他只是吃完饭了没有事做，他的Bucky去哪儿？为什么还不回来？？

他在几个房间里转来转去，当他第十次红着脸从浴室里走出来后，他决定还是乖乖的坐在餐桌那边，除了餐桌，其他的地方对他来说都太刺激了。他们靠在这面墙上接过吻，在浴缸里面，在床上……

啊，他开始强迫自己集中精神回想他们搞上之前的事情。

在他残存的印象里，从航空母舰上坠落，好像已经是上个世纪的事了。

外面估计已经大乱了吧。

也不知道寄生在神盾局的九头蛇们解决了没有。

也不知道属于他的那只小九头蛇去哪儿了。

完了完了，他又开始想入非非了。hey，Steve，快醒醒，你可是美国队长，世界还等着你去拯救呢！你怎么可以这样沉迷男色！

他的洞穴突然涌出了一股暖流，那是一阵陌生又熟悉的感觉，他开始焦虑不安起来。

他的alpha在哪儿，小腹像在往下坠一样，他明显感觉到自己整个人已经变得头重脚轻。他急切的需要他的alpha做些什么，来安抚他。该死的，他的身体开始不听使唤，他好像，发情了。

他没有计算过自己的发情期。因为小个子Steve在注射血清成为大个子Steve之后，他好像一直没有发过情。

他总是听说没有被标记的Omega在闻到alpha的信息素后会意乱情迷，而他除了Bucky的味道，其他的一概闻不出来。是因为Bucky的临时标记吗？可那早该被代谢掉了吧。Bucky离开以后没过多久自己就被冰封。解冻以后他也一直忙于融入这个社会，根本没有想过为什么自己不会发情。可能是因为，能够让他情迷的人已经不在了吧。

直到他重遇Bucky。

重遇Bucky才几天，他就开始有发情的迹象。Bucky可能说的没错，自己就是属于他的小骚货。

虽然他已经要有90多岁了，可是对他来说，应对发情期，他还真是新手。

事实上他还是小个子的时候，因为分化的晚，他只有过一次发情，而那次发情，他的身边有Bucky。对，就是去战场的前夜，他哭着求Bucky标记自己的那次。所以他一直不知道，Bucky问可不可以吻他，是因为信息素的影响，还是他真的想吻他。

完蛋了，突如其来的发情，已经开始影响他的思绪了。

他用尽力气，才让自己回到了床上。背靠着墙蜷坐着。被窝里有Bucky的味道，他把自己裹得像个粽子，让Bucky的味道环绕着他。这才稍微缓过来了一点点。

他很想去浴室拿出那条湿淋淋的床单，上面满满的都是他们的体液，那个效果可能会更好，可是他的头实在是晕的很。他的alpha到底去哪儿了？

是去见哪个曾属于他的Omega去了吗？昨晚他说的Finger…啊，他怎么可以说出那样羞人的话。

早知道，他一醒来，就回总部去了。起码，发情的时候不用自己一个人应对，有专属的医生能够帮助他。他就不用一个人在床上，听天由命的等待。等待着那个负心的人回家。

是的，他已经脑补出了一场年度大戏。

他的alpha不想见他，所以连这个安全屋都弃置了。

天呐，他已经失去了正常思考的能力。

这个时候，他闻到了一股熟悉的味道，是他。

是他的盖世英雄回来接他了吗？

他抬起头，眼泪汪汪的看着门口。委屈的等待着那个人打开房门。


	16. Chapter 16

冬日战士打开门的时候，看见的就是这样一幕。

他的Omega，他弄丢了70多年的Omega，眼泪汪汪的蜷坐在床上，房间里没有开灯，他好看的脸骨有一半在阴影中，委屈巴巴得看着自己。他感知着房间里紊乱的Omega信息素，他突然没由来的心痛。他的心就像被扎穿了一样。

下一秒，他的心真的被扎穿了。

苏联枪，没有膛线，干净利落，从背后射入，扎进了他的心脏。

他不甘心的面朝地倒了下去。

他还没来得及，再多看几眼，他的Steve。

他还有有好多话想问，为什么没有注射血清的Steve，和他梦里的那个Omega如此相像。而他，是不是就是他口中的Bucky。

当他看见展厅出口悬挂着的小个子的照片，他梦里那个白净少年的脸，渐渐浮现。原来那一切，不是在做梦啊。

原来自己一直，在被人牵挂着。

可他来不及说出口了。

他曾在嫉妒Bucky的时候，想过让Bucky消失，现在Bucky真的要消失了，和他一起，再次消失在Steve的眼前。

他听见Steve撕心裂肺的哭吼，就像那日从火车上坠落，他绝望的喊着no……


	17. Chapter 17

是叉骨。

Steve忍住全身的不适，拖着摇摇欲坠的身子，走到Bucky身边。

“让我们看看这是谁。”站在门外的叉骨甚至得意的吹起了口哨。

“我可没发现原来美国队长是个Omega，怪不得冷血无情的冬日战士会独独对你手下留情。你还不知道吧，你的Bucky想起你了。他痛苦的求着皮尔斯，他说他认识你的时候，眼睛里还泛着泪光，可真让人心疼。不过直到他被再次洗脑，他还是那个不可一世高高在上的金牌杀手。可惜了，皮尔斯已经死了，没有掌控冬兵的密码，那他活着就是多余的。不然真想尝尝操个alpha是什么滋味。”他说完还舔了舔嘴唇。

他拿起对讲机，不知道跟谁说着，已经发现目标。对讲机的另一边传来了立即击杀的指令。

叉骨闻言拿起枪，对准了Steve。“别着急，美国队长，这就送你去见他。”

Steve没有丝毫要反抗的意思，他就跪在Bucky的旁边，眼神空洞。他从来没有如此的绝望过。如果不是自己的纠缠，Bucky不会想起自己，他还是九头蛇的头号杀手。等他杀了自己，然后领功。他的生活一如70年来那样波澜无惊。即使活的就像一具行尸走肉，可起码，他会活着。即使饱受磨难，可活着，就会有希望。

他们分开了这么多年，又突然重逢。他原以为只要跌落到谷底，就不会再下陷，就能绝地反弹，枯木逢春，可他忘了，谷是没有底的。重逢只是为了下次的分离而已。他的一生都在致力于维护世界和平，可这世界留给他们的，只有区区两日的安稳。

开枪吧，他不再是那个面对恶霸可以说出I can do this all day的少年了。

发情期的信息素紊乱，扰乱了他的心。让他做出了最坏的选择。

直到他听见了打斗的声音，他过去的人生有三次只是见到一个人，就会从内心迸发出无比的开心。第一次是入伍前夜，那个月明星稀的夜晚，他在门口看见了满是愁容的Bucky。第二次是在九头蛇的实验室，他看见了躺在手术床上痛苦不堪却还要问自己痛不痛的Bucky。第三次是那日街头被追杀，他看见了面具下看不清灵魂却依然鲜活的冬日战士。

而第四次，就是现在。

“hey，girl，如果你想救你的情郎，就收起你的信息素，赶紧扶起他离开这儿。”


	18. Chapter 18

真正的盖世英雄登场了。

是个英姿飒爽的红发女人。她藏匿在叉骨的小队中，在千钧一发之际，以一种不可能的弧度，腾空一脚，踢飞了叉骨手中的枪。然后顺势抓住叉骨的胳膊就是一个过肩摔。她从手腕上拿出Widow's line将电极片勒在叉骨的脖子上捆好，蛋白质烧焦的恶心味道，弥漫在这间房内。这个开枪打伤Bucky的坏人，暂时是不可能有战斗力了。

暂时性的解决了最大的危机，她不忘扭头对着Steve，她的好伙伴，说出了调侃的话。

“hey，girl，如果你想救你的情郎，就收起你的信息素，赶紧扶起他离开这儿。”

苏联枪，她太了解了。

没有膛线，适合近距离射击。冲击力小，伤口不大，却总是能一发致命。

不过，那是在冬日战士手上的时候。

没有膛线的子弹，极不稳定，容易打偏。即使正中目标，冬日战士也没那么容易死，他的心可偏着呢。

Natasha一边在脑海里思索着如何带着一只发情的病猫和他奄奄一息的情人脱身，一边释放着自己的alpha气息，霸道又狠辣的味道，瞬间压制住了大部分的新兵。她从背后抽出了两把电击棍，看着面前的杀手小队，歪了一下头，她的气场足以让定力不够的新兵蛋子们跪地臣服，那是一种敬畏强大的本能。可是毕竟九头蛇小队人才济济，叉骨带来的心腹们也不全是吓大的。

他们同样是优秀的alpha杀手。

没办法，只能亲自给小子们上上课了。

她冲了上去，一个惯用的剪刀腿撂倒了一个，两个……手上的widow's bite也没闲着，不断的挥舞着向敌人脸上砸去。

Steve看着Natasha与九头蛇杀手们近身搏斗着，将他们护在身后。大有一夫当关万夫莫开的意思，可那本该是他的战场。

他不知道，自己的身上到底发生了什么。他想去搭把手，可现在的他，无疑只是个累赘。但是他也不能就这样离去。

他咬咬牙站起身来，他捡起了被踹飞的枪，那把伤害过Bucky的苏联枪。

谁还记得，曾几何时，美国队长也是有过配枪的。

可后来，那把枪，和一个人，一起消失了。

他弄丢了自己的配枪，也弄丢了自己的心。

对正在跟Natasha近身肉搏的蛮横杀手，他没有办法。他的手抖得厉害，他怕一不小心误伤了Nat。可是其他的人可别想参与进来。

尤其是……

“嘭”的一声，子弹穿过人群，打中了叉骨的腿，Steve显然不是想打他的腿，只是他已经很久没有用过枪了，且他的腕力虚浮，他已经尽力瞄的很准了。

“噢，Steve，现在可不是解决私人恩怨的时候。”外面又到了一队人，肯定是援兵，就是不知道是他们的，还是我们的。有着黑寡妇之称的Natasha经过片刻的思考，迅速做出了最有利的决定，“快，快抱着Barnes从窗外跳下去！快。”

Steve想都没想，使出了吃奶的力气，才堪堪将Bucky扶起，以自己的背部为盾砸破了窗子，将Bucky搂在怀里，义无反顾的跳了下去。

他终于，能够跟随着他的爱人，一起坠落，一起感受失重的滋味。七十年前没能抓住他的手，七十年后，他当着他的面被子弹贯穿心脏。Steve甚至觉得，如果他们就此陨落，可能对他们来说，也不失为一个圆满的结局。

Natasha解决完离她最近的杀手后，紧跟着Steve向下跳。边跳边喊“sweet，now。”

然后一道红光萦绕在他们三个人的身上。从高空坠落的速度减慢，最终，他们稳稳当当的落了地。一坐上Clint开来接应的车，便极速赶往最近的医院——斯塔克私人医院。


	19. Chapter 19

把Bucky送去医院后，Steve几乎一刻没合眼的守在手术室门口，焦急的等待着。

直到他的热潮，令他难受的晕过去。

等他再醒来，他看见了守在病床旁边的Natasha，和他隔壁床上的Bucky。

“好消息和坏消息你要先听哪个？”

Natasha看着Steve因热潮的难受而胀红着的脸。

“先告诉你好消息吧，Barnes的手术很成功。”

Steve一颗悬着的心，终于放下了。70年前从疾驰的火车上坠落都没有死，只是被区区子弹打中，怎么会死呢。他开始后怕，如果不是Natasha及时赶到，自己肯定已经绝望赴死了，和Bucky一起死在他们甜蜜的小屋里。他不明白自己是怎么了，那一刻的绝望如洪水般决堤而来，疯狂叫嚣着，吞噬了自己所有的理智。

“Thank you，Nat.”

“别急着谢我，还有一个坏消息。”

已经冷静下来的Steve，深吸了一口气，这几天的大起大落太多了，他不确定自己能不能接受即将听到的坏消息。他看了一眼因失血过多而嘴唇苍白的Bucky，在此刻不安的情绪本该不断蔓延滋长的时候，却是突然咧嘴笑了，当我一无所有的时候，我还有Bucky。只要Bucky还在，又有什么能够吓到我的呢。

“坏消息是什么？”

“坏消息是，你们短时间内不能要宝宝了。”

“ha？”Steve能感觉到自己的脸一下子红了。其实因为热潮他的脸一直是红的，只是他自己没有发觉罢了。

“首先，Barnes还在昏迷中，手术虽然成功了，但是他什么时候能醒来，还是个未知数，毕竟子弹是贴着他的心脏射入的，这个你要做好心理准备，并且他醒过来之后，是Barnes中士，还是冬日战士，这都不好说。并且，你的身体，也不允许。我原以为是血清改变了你的基因，才让你从一个身材娇小的Omega变身为一个比alpha还要强壮的超级士兵。我以为一直以来是血清掩盖了你的Omega本性，才让你不用每隔一段时间就吃抑制剂，你闻起来甚至有股alpha的味道。现在我才知道，原来这个味道，是Barnes的。但是毕竟你的体内存有alpha信息素这么多年，你的器官有无退化，需要等报告出来了才能知道，”

Steve没有注意到Natasha的最后一句话是什么意思，细心的Natasha在Steve昏迷之后，出于“好心”把他送去做了Omega生育方面的系统检查。

Steve沉浸在，这一切太神奇了，原来Bucky一直陪伴着我，我们一直都骨血交融着诸如此类的感叹里。

入伍前的那晚，我一直以为，那个临时的标记，已经随着新陈代谢流失。在多少个因为悲伤而失眠的夜晚，我原以为我们之间的彻夜缠绵，只有那一夜而已，没想到爱他这个本能，早已深入骨髓。

Steve也说不上来，自己此时的心情，是喜悦，还是苦涩。喜悦是因为，Bucky从未离开过。苦涩是因为，这样一来，神盾局是绝无可能放过Bucky了。不，神盾局已经解散，可是新的神盾局还是会不断地成立，只是名字不一样而已。且不论他作为冬日战士的时候杀过不计其数的人，作为美国队长的alpha，等待着他的绝不会是监管这么简单。只有他死了，美国队长才会永远是高高在上不沾人间烟火的神。没有软肋的美国队长，才能是全国人民的信仰。厄斯金博士留下的血清已经全部绝迹，他们也研发不出新的血清，培养新的美国队长。显然杀了现任美国队长的软肋，比再培养出一个队长或者一直保护他的软肋要来的方便简单。

时至今日，他才明白什么叫做腹背受敌。

九头蛇的人要找Bucky的麻烦，神盾局的人因为自己，也要找Bucky的麻烦。

为什么那个眼睛会微笑的少年要承受这样多的苦难。

或许继续当他的冬日战士，做一个冷血杀手，起码，他还能得到九头蛇的保护。

不，谁也别想从我手里抢走他。我们已经错过了70年，以后的日子我要用尽一切办法保护他。九头蛇不过是另一个牢笼，只要他愿意，我要用尽我的生命去爱他，哪怕是飞蛾扑火，扑火的那一刻，也是快乐的吧。

“Nat，你能不能告诉我，我是怎么了？我要怎样才能恢复以前的体能？”

要从龙潭虎穴中抢回Bucky，靠现在这样的自己，是绝不可能的。

Steve能明显感受到Nat正在努力的憋着笑，“Steve你是个Omega对吧，Omega呢，每隔一定的周期就会进入发情期……”

Steve觉得自己的脸再次红了起来……

Nat为什么要在这种时候，这种Bucky随时会醒来的时候，在目前局势这样残酷的气氛里，给自己上生理卫生课🙈

“咳咳”Natasha清了清嗓子，“你很特殊，我刚才跟你提到了，你注射血清的时候，你的体内有Barnes的信息素，我也不知道是因为他的信息素被血清改造变异了四倍，还是血清本身能够改造你，总之你的体内一直保留着他的信息素。然后随后你掉进了冰海，身体一直被冰封，身体机能可能会受到影响，可能这就是你这么多年一直没有再次进入发情期的原因。但是现在，你又遇到了他，你体内的激素水平骤然提高，于是被尘封了七十多年的被扼制住的发情的感官，一下子充斥在你的身体里。所以你的反应要比正常的Omega要大，更何况，你体内的血清可能还会把你的感官加四倍。所以，你就成现在这个样子了。当然，也有解决的办法，办法一，你们完成一次临时的标记，因为你体内的Barnes的信息素已经被血清和你的血液融合，靠你自己是不可能排出了，你的化学成绩怎么样？你还记不记得有机物易溶于有机物这个特性？你们再来一次标记，让他新鲜的信息素把你体内原先就有的给溶解，然后你自己主动新陈代谢排出或者做手术清除。办法二，完成彻底的标记，然后你退休，享受你的每一个发情期，去做一个快乐的Omega。我猜你可能更喜欢第二个。”

“Nat，我…”

“好好好，我承认这只是理论上的办法，但是第二个肯定是你心里想的！”

Steve垂下了眼眸，睫毛像小扇子一样忽闪忽闪着，Natasha以为他是因为热潮难受，或是想到了Barnes此时的处境。她已经尽力岔开话题想让他别太焦虑，可现在看来，好像收效甚微。

沉默片刻，Steve还是说出了，“Nat，我很抱歉……”Steve一直以来，都非常的信任Natasha，她的身上，有种让人难以置信的可靠感。她是个情报特工，她有无数种身份，无数个人生。听上去极危险，可她就是能让人安心去信任。Steve知道Natasha肯定会愿意帮助自己保护Bucky，可是这件事本身跟她有什么关系呢？她身处的世界本来就够危险了，更何况这次面对的是正义与邪恶的两巨头。他不能因为自己的决定，让朋友身处险境。他想说，我跟抱歉这次把你们卷进来了，但是前路此去多半是不归路，你们就送到这里吧，那毕竟，是我很多年前就应该待的战场。

Natasha只是一脸了然的打断他，“不用觉得抱歉。”

“虽然我不能穿比基尼了，可是你知道吗，有些疤痕，在长出新肉的时候，特别敏感，尤其是心爱的人吻上去的时候。”

然后Natasha一个大家都懂的笑容，转身走了，走到病房门口的时候，还回过头，“Cap，你可以跟你的Bucky试试哟。”然后飞速关门离开了。


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha走出了病房。 

很好，一听说Barnes没事，Steve立刻就恢复了正常。他已经明白了她的话里有话。 

其实她本来是想说， 

好消息是，Barnes的手术很成功。   
坏消息是，冬日战士必须死。 

神盾局有不少冬日战士的仇人。虽然神盾局现在已经解散了，特工们都被派遣去了别的地方任职。但是如果他们谋划着下手，基本上是无迹可寻的。 

恐怕安保局也是这个意思。 

安保局的顾虑是Steve。 

这么多年来他们从未放弃研究新的血清，他们需要的是一个绝对服从的超级英雄。显然，只要Barnes还在，Steve永远不可能绝对的服从。那群蠢货大概忘记了，即使Bucky不在，Steve Rogers也没有完完全全的服从过命令，他可是Steve Rogers。但是他们永远不可能敢将一个原子弹放在自己的核武器身边。 

要怎样才能帮他们脱身呢？ 

钱，武器，交通工具，新的身份，躲避追踪。 

新的身份这个简单，钱和武器还有交通工具也简单，可以找他们的大侄子Tony赞助，难的是躲避追踪，谁也不知道神盾局或是九头蛇会追踪多久。会到什么程度。 

无论是被哪一个先找到，他们的结局…… 

都是死。 

Natasha觉得一阵头痛，算了，还是先去拿美国队长的体检报告吧。 

Natasha拿到了报告，果然跟她的猜想一样。血清同化了Bucky的信息素。这让Steve体内的信息素十分紊乱，导致他的生殖器官有些许的退化，通俗一点的讲，就是他的生殖腔会比正常Omega更难打开。不过他突然的发情，这是个好的征兆。说明他的身体正在积极的向正常Omega发展。

或许他们可以先试试临时标记，不过他们那个安全屋里面的味道那么浓烈，大概已经朝着标记的方向努力过了。

身为alpha的Natasha突然觉得自己对他们的私生活有些过分关心了，大概是因为自己从唯粉变成了他们的cp粉吧😂 

对，她曾是Bucky的唯粉，在他还没有名字，只有代号13的时候。那会儿Natasha在红房子受训，她的格斗导师正是Bucky。 

他出手狠绝，严酷无比。多亏了他，Natasha那阵子非常非常的不好过。同期训练的女孩都没有她伤的多伤的重，而最后，却只有她一个人活了下来。 

其实那个时候，她就发现了这个男人的背后，肯定会有满满一银河的故事。因为每次格斗课上都会把她打得半死，却在课后面无表情的送她巧克力和大李子作为安抚。她问过为什么要给她巧克力和李子，她的导师愣住了，过了好久才回答她，因为吃李子会让人开心。 

Natasha只是庆幸自己是个alpha，如果是个Omega，除了对强壮alpha臣服的天性，他这样的打一巴掌给个甜李子的举动，肯定会让Omega们心甘情愿的患上斯德哥尔摩综合征。 

不过最让Natasha想不通的是，他为什么要救她。明明自己只是他的肉沙包。明明他的眉目中没有丝毫人类的情感。却在自己被毒气围绕，咳嗽不已，就要喘不过气来的时候，她看见了她的师傅慌乱的脸，他抱着她冲出了毒气室，惊慌的抚摸着她的脸，好像生怕下一秒她就会断气一般。那是她第一次见她的师傅有那样丰富的表情，她甚至看见了他眼里的泪水。以前一直以为他是个面瘫呢。

因为这个，她活了下来。也成为了唯一一个没能杀掉同伴，却依然活下来的间谍。 

她们一共有十多个女孩，变态的苏联人将她们分为两两一组，要求她们自相残杀，赢的那个，可以离开这里，输的那个只能被毒气淹没而痛苦的死去。而她最后的对手，是她在这里唯一的朋友。Natasha不想跟她打斗，她不想继续活着经受磨难了，她主动认输。可她的同伴还是死了。因为这所变态的间谍学校，一届只能活着出来一个。她的师傅呵护着她不让她死，所以她的朋友，因为她死了。 

从那以后，她再没见过No.13，然后她见到了冬日战士，一枪打穿她的肚子，他的眼神还是那样的空洞，他大概不记得自己了。这些年她对九头蛇的所作所为还是略有耳闻。洗脑什么的，那都是小儿科。她终于松了一口气，如果死在她师傅的手上，大概不算坏。 

可是她最终还是活下来了，她也终于知道她的师傅的姓名，James Bucanan Barnes。 

也是美国队长的Bucky。 

后来翻阅美国队长的档案的时候，她才发现，这个壮硕如牛的男人，曾经得过哮喘，那时候被毒气折磨的自己，躺在地板上喘不过气的模样，应该也像极了哮喘。这样就能解释，为什么没有人性特征的No.13会发了狂一般的抱住自己，泪流满面，不肯让自己死去。 

好吧，既然自己的命是托了Steve和Barnes的福才捡回来的，那他们的安危我管定了。 


	21. Chapter 21

黑暗中的冬日战士觉得自己做了很长很长的一个梦。他梦见了自己作为James Buchanan Barnes，作为Bucky，作为孩童，作为军人……作为朋友与爱人，和Steve一次又一次的重逢，拥抱，与爱恋。

他也梦见了他们的一次又一次的分离。

其实总共也就两次，可悲伤的感觉却好像蔓延了生生世世。

为什么在梦里，还能感觉到伤痛？他的心痛的快要裂开，不，他的心本来就被子弹打穿了。

这到底是梦境还是地狱？

是地狱吧。

像他这样的人，还有什么存在的意义？

他的过去，美好的无人能及。包括Steve也不能，那会儿他还是个病恹恹的豆芽菜呢。他还记得那个时候Steve经常生病，在他某次哮喘病发的时候，他坐在病床旁边什么都不能做，只能在心里默默祈祷，如果Steve能好起来，他愿意用任何东西去交换。

现在看来，他的祈祷，成真了。

作为交换，他的风华绝代，回不去了。

代号No.13的冬日战士所经历的一切，断了的手臂，杀过的人，身上的伤，受过的所有苦难，全都历历在目。他不再是那个眉宇之间透着温柔的含情少年了。他甚至开始羡慕起冬日战士来，他根本不记得他犯下的罪孽，他可以全心全意没有障碍的陪在Steve身边。可自己不行。他是深陷泥潭的人，他不奢望得到救赎，可他希望那个来自布鲁克林的小个子，不会受自己连累。

其实这样也没什么不好，起码现在不用担心Steve会猝死在他的面前了。如果早知代价如此，他也不会反悔。

他的心还在痛着，可是为什么眉宇之间，如此的温暖。

湿润柔软的触感，仿佛一道耀眼却不刺目的光，让人想要追逐。可柔光愈发暗淡，将要走远。

不，如果这片黑暗将是自己灵魂的永世栖身之所，不能再抢走这片，他最后的白月光了。这莹莹白光那么美丽那么温柔，就像是Steve温柔的触碰。这是他与Steve之间，最后的连接了。他挣扎着，想要抓住这团飘渺的光。

却摸到了一张脸。

他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，胸腔里的空气好像一瞬间被抽空，他仿佛又回到了那个冬天，不，比那个冬天更可怕，悬崖有尽头，此刻的黑暗，却好似没有尽头，一直坠落的感觉什么时候才能结束？他的全身不受控制，他恨透了这样，他也想站在阳光下自由自在的享受温暖，而不是这样一步一步陷入黑暗。然后全身炸裂的痛感，逼得他猛的睁开眼睛。周遭强烈的光线刺痛着他的水绿色的眼眸。他冰凉的右手，捕捉到了一个金发碧眼刚刚偷偷亲吻他额头的偷心贼。

是Steve。

啊，原来这里不是地狱，而是一个美梦。


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky就这样一直安静的沉睡着，Steve看着他饱受摧残的睡颜，就像回到了服役那年，Bucky神志不清的躺在九头蛇实验室里的行军床上。

当他再次睁开眼的时候，会说什么呢？像以前一样叫一声“Steve”然后心满意足的勾嘴微笑？

他变了，他失去了记忆，长了胡茬，头发也变长了，力气最小的左手如今也变得力量惊人。明明是在昏睡中，胳膊却无意识的挥动着搞着破坏。怕他乱动扯到伤口，只好把他的金属臂捆在了病床上。

Steve心里一阵难过，他看过了Natasha送来的九头蛇档案，有一部分已经解密出来了，那是Bucky的改造记录。

里面记载了苏联人是如何找到他，如何截了他的胳膊，如何给他安装了新的金属胳膊。起初金属臂与人体还会有排异反应，经过数十次的反复拆卸重装和检修，无数的鲜血与疼痛，才有了现在的冬日战士。

如果那个时候抓住了他的手，如果那个时候Bucky不是为了保护自己，如果那个时候Bucky没有加入咆哮突击队，如果那个时候……他不在战场上，战争结束，Bucky是不是就能安全回家？

这道题这对Steve来说实在是太难了。

比被冰冻70年后，突然应对超大剂量的热潮期还要难。

虽然打了抑制剂，但那根本救不了火。突然而来的热潮，是身体向正常恢复的迹象。大量的使用抑制剂对身体造成的损伤，尤其是性别形状上的影响，可是说是不可逆的。他以前没得选，由于自然选择，被分化为了Omega，虽然成为了彼此的伴侣，但他不能和Bucky去同一个战场。现在科技发达，可以选择摘除腺体，成为伪alpha，他现在的身体素质已经无限趋近于alpha，他可以保护自己所爱，成为一方柱石。可他内心深处，却总是会惦记着，那场未完成的标记。他期待着，幻想着，能有一天，他和Bucky能够真正的结合，融为一体，永不分离。所以他只能用正常人的剂量，对付他四倍加持的70年来的积流。

可这，太难受了。铺天盖地的热涌，哪怕只要轻轻咳嗽一下，底下的汁液就会奔涌成河，更别说突然打个喷嚏了，那一泻千里的感觉，让他恨不得穿一个纸尿裤。腹痛，头痛，肢体酸软，恶心难受，无一不在折磨着他。再加上内心的悔恨歉疚。精神和肉体同时遭受着磨难，此刻他只想摸一摸Bucky好看的睡颜，然后嗅一嗅他身上好闻的味道。

然后他俯下身，吻上了Bucky的眉心。

嘴唇与肌肤短暂的接触，仿佛沾染了电流，酥酥麻麻的触感，稍稍缓和了一点点他的不适，更让他想起了前几日的荒唐。他羞愧难当，却又暗自窃喜，得了吧，Rogers，那就是你梦寐以求的。

世界上的美好总是太少，可难过总是接踵而至，他突然想起，不管与他吻的再怎么火热，他始终不肯更深入一步，他总是用手，甚至用嘴，却不肯真真正正的满足他，占有他。

他的alpha始终不愿意标记他。

这一认识，让Steve满脸苦涩。

他们的重逢跨越了七十年，在不记得自己的期间里，他可曾遇到了心爱的人？他的alpha一直以来都很风流，但他却不下流。小时候就一直流连在花丛中，在各式各样的Omega中游走，却洁身自好，并不会因为发情期的Omega送上门来，就将对方吃干抹净。他是个alpha，却是个专一的alpha，Steve知道他对自己是真心的，他会为了自己守身如玉，可那是七十年前的Bucky。

这不公平，可是爱本身又有什么公平好讲的呢？

可能要等他醒了，自己才能想清楚，伪alpha这个手术，到底应不应该做。如果他，真的有了别的爱人，成为能与他比肩的人，这样也好。

这样也好。

Steve的心里这样想着，迟迟不肯挪动的身体却出卖了他。

他已经俯身很久了，他的吻停留在Bucky的眉间也很久了。他终于下定决心要离开这张苍白却好看的脸，突然，他的脸，被一只冰凉的手捕捉到了。

然后，躺在病床上的Bucky，他的一生挚爱，睁开了眼睛。

那是，哪个Bucky？

Steve怀着期待，盯着眼前这张脸，是Bucky，还是冬日战士？还是不认识的另一个人格？他希望是Bucky，因为Bucky拥有着爱他的记忆。他也希望是冬日战士，因为冬日战士没有记忆，不会为手上沾染了鲜血而饱受良心的折磨，尽管那都不是出自他本意。

而躺在床上的人，只是舔了舔皲裂的嘴唇，“怎么，我把你绑在床上两天，现在你把我绑回来是想用我对你的方式蹂躏我吗？”

噢，还是冬日战士。可是却又不像他。他挑眉的动作像极了Bucky使坏时耀武扬威的样子。

但他们本来就是同一个人，不管有没有记忆，他都是自己心心念念了七十年的玫瑰。

Steve俯下身，将头埋进了冬日战士的颈窝，贪婪的汲取着他身上的味道。他的口中喃喃的叫着“Winter”，眼泪沾湿了冬日战士的病号服。

冬日战士伸出手想将Steve按的更近，可他的手却停在了半空中。

听着Steve叫着Winter这个名字，冬日战士内心还是不能自制的生出了悲痛。他是如此高兴又深情的唤着winter这个名字，虽然冬日战士自己也并不想让Steve知道自己已经恢复了记忆，他也知道这并不合时宜，可他还是想问。

那Bucky算什么呢。

只是一段普通又腐朽的过去的回忆吗？想到这里，冬日战士的心狠狠地痛了起来。

起初他吃着Bucky的醋，现在又为了Bucky而难过。他矛盾极了。

“咳咳，我是不是打扰到你们了？”

病房外面传来一个魅力无限，而Steve和冬日战士都不感兴趣的声音。

可这个岔子阻止了冬日战士难过的猜想。

“鉴于你们是我的朋友，我可以把这个ICU病房的监控给关了，不然明天安保局可能会气急败坏的召开国会探讨一下美国希望和他的秘密情人公开出柜的处决方法。”

“Tony！”

“别别，队长你不要用这种表情看着我，我只是开个玩笑。”Tony看向冬日战士的方向，慢慢走进病房，“你好，Barnes中士，我是Tony Stark，是这间医院的老板，你放心，这个监控不会外传的，你可以把你的金属臂给放下来了，噢，不，我忘了你的金属臂被你的情人捆起来了。”

冬日战士的大脑飞速旋转着，Tony Stark。

眼熟的面容，是那个Stark没错了。

他被捆住的左手，无意识的抓紧了床单。

该来的，不会缺席，只是在路上而已。


	23. Chapter 23

“Captain，我真的不是故意要来打扰你们温存的，可是国防部知道你救出了冬日战士，你们的动静太大了，还大摇大摆的送到了我的医院，所以他们找我向你们传达他们的想法。”这个穿着紫色西装，骚气逼人的beta眉飞色舞的讲述着他此行的目的，还没说到正题，他顿了顿，“你不妨考虑一下，我觉得这个主意不错。”

“国防部要在Barnes中士的脑子里安装芯片，设置安全词，一旦他在脑子里想着什么不好的事情，触及了安全词，他们就可以及时了解，然后迅速做出对应措施……”

“不，Tony，我不答应，这绝对不行。”Steve皱起了眉头。

“Captain，我知道你不能接受，但是这是他唯一一个可以脱身的办法。”

“不，你不用再说了，我不同意！我不会再让任何人有机会控制……”

“我同意。”躺在床上仿佛被遗忘的人，找了下存在感。却被Steve急急的打断。

“Bucky！”Steve一时失口叫出了Bucky这个名字，但此刻他顾不上这些了。“你不知道他们会谋划着什么，神盾局都能被九头蛇渗透，谁知道这些所谓的安全词是不是真的安全！我不会同意的！”我已经失去你太多次了，我绝不允许你再有任何的闪失！

“Steve，要知道就凭我们两个人，同时对付两大组织，实在是太难了，九头蛇我们指望不上了，但是国防部已经抛来了橄榄枝我们为什么不接？”

Steve细细的品味着冬日战士说出来的“我们”两个字。过去，他们总是统一战线，他们总是一致对外。可这次他说什么也不会同意。

“Cap，这次恐怕不是你能决定的，这个手术势在必行。国防部不会轻易放过他。但你可以选择，做他们的，或者做我们的。”

“什么意思？”

“我可以为他做开颅手术，但我不会真正的把安全词芯片植入进去。只是做做样子，或许我们能找到办法清除掉以前的洗脑词也说不定。”

并且Natasha有更好的法子，不过他可没有打算现在就告诉他们。谁叫这位大名鼎鼎的Captain America100岁的生日快到了呢，妇联上下都不知道要准备什么礼物才好。这下子，有生日礼物可以送了，还是份大礼。Tony在心里打包票，没有比这更适合的礼物了。

“Natasha已经去安排手术时间和手术室了，你知道的，Natasha雷厉风行的性格，估计现在应该已经安排的差不多了。”他拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，“放心吧，既然Barnes中士已经同意了，那你就放心的把他交给我吧。”

“我同意做手术，但我不同意由你来操刀。我要见Natalia Alianovna Romanova。”


	24. Chapter 24

“等等？为什么？不是我自夸，全国上下没有比我更了解电子神经元机械的了。你的手臂构件十分精细，开颅手术稍有偏差，可能就会报废。”

开颅手术他确实不太了解，可这个手术不仅仅是开颅这么简单，脑神经和金属臂之间大概会有什么链接点，一个不小心损毁金属臂的精密度还好说，大不了再造一个，就怕人脆弱的神经出了问题，那就是不可逆的了。虽然自己也没什么把握，可是他有Jarvis，他的智能AI管家，他可以为他载入神经外科资源库，更重要的是，他的自尊心受到了打击。难道他真的想给自己的脑子安装一个定时炸弹？正常人都不会这样想吧，不正常的人也不会。

“我说了，我不同意。”冬日战士面无表情的陈述着他的决定。冰冷语气中的固执与疏离仿佛是他与生俱来的抵抗能力。

“总得有个理由吧”Tony还在做着最后的努力，他不知道冬日战士为什么突然对他生出了敌意，却被队长给打断。

“够了，Tony，你先去找一下Natasha…”Steve转过身看着冬日战士，“Natalia Alianovna Romanova，你说的应该是Natasha吧，你们…之前认识？”

“嗯”

Steve一时之间有些失落，他认识Natasha，可他却不认识我了。

这不是他的错，他也不认识他自己了。

他忘记了最重要的人，和最重要的事。

Steve在心里默默的安慰着自己，私心将自己放入了Bucky最重要的人这一栏里。

待Tony走后，Steve用他好看的蓝色眼眸看着冬日战士，“你没有什么想对我说的吗？”他一边说着，一边轻轻地解开束缚住冬日战士金属臂的绳子。

“我没有什么想说的。”

才怪。

他有太多的话想对Steve说了，那是他的Steve，从头到尾都是他的。布鲁克林来的小个子也好，现在能独当一面的美国队长也好，他是我的，里里外外都是。

是，也却又不是。

他那么美好，应该属于同样美好的Bucky。

而自己再也不是Bucky了。

能再次睁开双眼，他已经觉得很不可思议了。他梦中无垠的黑暗才应该是他的归宿。

突然有一阵芬芳将他包围，那是Steve的味道，比草莓牛奶还香甜浓郁，令人窒息。Steve俯下身来，他的鼻尖抵在冬日战士的脖颈处，轻轻的摩擦着。

冬日战士只觉得心脏有些负荷不了。刚动完手术，他的心跳剧烈的不正常。

Steve的脸颊有些发红，“你是我的alpha，我…我想闻闻你。”

非得要这个时候撩拨我吗？

于是他如他所愿，吻了上去。


	25. Chapter 25

正准备推门进去的Natasha，透过病房房门上的玻璃可视窗看见了那个甜蜜无比的亲吻。金发大胸的美国甜心俯在冬日战士的身上，他们像是要用自己的唇在彼此的呼吸中烙下烙印，阳光温暖的光线洒在他们的侧颜上，如同一幅美丽的画报。Natasha怀疑自己都能听见此起彼伏的叹息和水渍声了。身为cp粉的Nat决定这个时候还是不要打扰他们的比较好。

于是冬日战士在当日傍晚的时候，才见到Natasha。

看到Natasha来了，Steve招呼着她坐下，然后拿起自己的背包，“我回去拿点日用品，Nat麻烦你帮我看着他我很快就回来。”

“知道啦，你快去吧。”Natasha想起了之前他们忘情亲吻的模样，房间里面还残存着若有似无的信息素交织的味道。一个凛冽冷酷的alpha一个甜美温暖的Omega，在无人的病房，干柴烈火，不知道有没有做点什么不该做的。她用戏谑的目光看着Steve，Steve不知道Natasha在想什么，被她盯的有些手足无措，红着脸急匆匆的走了。

Steve离开后，Natasha觉得他刚才的模样可爱极了，正要偷笑，靠坐在病床上的冬日战士开口了，“你还没放弃吗？那个可笑的计划。”

Natasha一方面有些惊讶于冬日战士的恢复能力，他已经可以坐起身了，说明苏联人在血清上的研究真的一点都不失色于厄斯金博士。而另一方面，Natasha没有想到他会这样开门见山，虽然不期望能跟他叙叙旧，毕竟他们相识的时候Bucky Barnes只是一件冷冰冰的武器，但至少，不应该是现在这样，让牙尖嘴利的她答不上来。她甚至有些懊恼。

“你知道了？我原以为Tony是个能保住秘密的人。”

Tony当然没有跟他提过这个，他甚至没来得及跟冬兵单独聊聊，就被赶去找Natasha了。

“Nat，你在我面前有秘密可言吗？我脑子没被洗坏的话，你的一身本领应该都是我教的。”

“师傅领进门，修行在个人。你怎么知道这么多年来我没有青出于蓝呢？”

“别傻了Nat，那么多年过去了，你还跟待在红房子那里时一样天真。”

天真？Natasha在心里苦笑一声，恐怕全天下就只有眼前的这个男人会用天真这个词来形容她。

“你的朋友，叫什么来着？她不是因你而死，而是死于计划中的变故，你没有必要一直耿耿于怀。计划总是完美的，可变故总是太多，不是吗？”

是啊，她的朋友。因她而死。这么多年来一直结着痂从未真正痊愈的伤疤，就这样突然被揭开，她还没来得及沉浸在悲伤中，却听见了一个不可思议的消息。

“我同意你的计划，我会配合你。但我不想Tony Stark成为这个计划的变故。只要他全程不参与，我就同意。包括瞒着Steve。”

“你对Tony有敌意，为什么？”

“我对Stark家族的每一个人都有敌意。你看过我的档案了，你应该知道霍华德可以说是直接主导了冬兵计划……”

Natasha倒不真的以为自己能从冬兵嘴里撬出些什么有用的信息。她只是象征性的问出了口，却没想到冬日战士居然回答了她。

“只要你同意我的计划就行了，别的我来安排。”

这个男人说的话，她总会不由自主的想去完成。除了记忆中对强大的alpha信息素生理上的想臣服，在她眼里，早已将这位冷若冰霜却润物无声的管理员放在了亦师亦父的角色上。现在想起来，几块巧克力，几颗李子，居然是她过去黑暗的人生里唯一一段美好的时光。

她的朋友，确实是死于变故。Natasha想救她，在她被送进毒气室的时候，Natasha悄悄地把毒气阀门堵住，用烟头上的一点点火星引爆了。她想制造混乱，然后趁乱救人。可是当她踏入一片狼藉的废墟时，她的好友已经死了。不是死于毒气，而是死于变故。红房子的杀手在将她推进毒气室之前留给她注射了药物。他们不能容忍他们的眼皮下再次出现失败品被救的风险，于是未雨绸缪。当众行刑不过是以儆效尤罢了。

她死了，想活的人死了，不想活的人却还在。

这次，她坚决不能再让变故发生了。她已经计划好了一切。

可她万万没有想到的是，冬日战士就是变故本身。

冬日战士主动提出想见见Tony的时候，那是一个四下无人的午后。发情期刚过的Steve被他遣去买李子和牛奶。他对着空气像是自言自语般的说了声，“Jarvis，我想见Stark。”

过了好一会儿，当没什么耐心的冬日战士以为Jarvis不过是Steve跟他讲的笑话的时候，Tony来了。

“你能关掉病房里面的监控声音吗？”疑问的句式，却是不容置疑的口吻。

Tony打了个响指，“你今天急着想见我是改变了主意吗？Steve很关心你，因为你同意做手术，他担心的不行。我是他的朋友，我也希望你和他能够幸福美满。如果你信任他的话，能不能分一半，不，只要十分之一的信任给我？这个手术危险系数太大了，如果没有我们的人在场，谁知道他们会放什么东西在你脑子里？”

而冬日战士只是低着头沉思，许久，他开口了。

“你能不能答应我一件事？”

谈条件的口吻，这是松口的表现吗？

“你说。”Tony激动的脱口而出。还有不到一周就要进行手术了，这个时候松口他还来得及准备。

“杀了我，但不是现在。”他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Stark，却不带任何情绪。

“什么？？”冬日战士的眼底，没有丝毫开玩笑的痕迹，他开始怀疑这位让人闻风丧胆的九头蛇头号杀手是不是被洗坏了脑子。

“我杀了你父母。”

一刹那间，Tony的表情变的凝重。

“我杀了Stark夫妇。我一看见你的脸，就想起了他们。尤其是你的眼睛，很美，跟你妈妈很像。”

“你愧对于我，所以不肯接受我的帮助？还是说这是你不愿意接受我帮助而编的谎言？”

“不，不是的，正如你所说，这个手术日后会有不少隐患。如果真的出了什么事。我杀了你的父母，所有人都会把手术的失败归咎于此。只有我心知肚明，你并不知道这件事。”

“你杀了我父母，我是不是还得感谢你好心为我着想？”stark攥紧了拳头，他应该冲上去杀了这个冷血无情的杀手。但他在等待着，等他的忏悔。

而冬日战士只是一股子风轻云淡，“我知道你想杀了我，我也愿意为我犯下的罪赎罪。但不是现在。你不能参加这个手术。Natasha的计划你都知道吧，手术进行到一半，大楼会突然爆炸，Natasha会把我转移到飞船上，然后她会去接Steve，大概有半个小时的时间，你可以在那个时候动手。”

Tony忍住暴起的青筋，“如果我非要现在动手呢。”

“你不会的。Steve马上就回来了，你恨我，可你不会对他动手的。你很骄傲，你很欣赏他。好好想想，你不用和他决裂，又能报仇，你会答应的。”他的声音，带着蛊惑人心的声调。让人很难拒绝。

“你到底是冬兵还是Bucky Barnes？”

“这重要吗？冬兵是我，Bucky Barnes也是我。”他举起那只温热的右手，翻来翻去的看着，“你只用记得，杀了你父母的，是这只手。”

“你最好记得你今天说了些什么。”

Tony说完，转身就走了。

而病房里的冬日战士，仍旧看着他的右手。五根纤细修长的手指，以前在军营的时候常有人问他是不是学过钢琴。而如今这双手却布满了伤痕和鲜血。

五天。

这世界留给他和Steve的，只有这最后五天了。

五天之后，所有一切尘归尘，土归土。

他就不需要再去赎罪了。


	26. Chapter 26

Steve觉得冬日战士这些天有些奇怪。 

他会无意识的伸出一小截儿粉嫩的舌头舔舔嘴唇，也会因为亲不到Steve而气急败坏，会时时刻刻抓住自己的手睡觉的时候也不松开，会眨着水绿色的大眼睛欲说还休。 

天知道Steve有多么的怀念这些。那是属于Bucky的坚韧的灵魂，饱受摧残，惨遭冰封多年后，却依然在心间留下的痕迹。 

等他想起来，等他想起我，会不会，更爱我一些？Steve觉得自己贪心极了。 

他希望他能想起来，又怕他想起更多。 

如果记忆可以控制，他只要想起我就好了。那些经历过的苦难就随风飘散吧。我发誓会用我一生去爱他，Till the end of line。 

Steve突然觉得自己矫情极了。 

突如其来的发情期让他整个人变了个样。哪怕发情期已经过去，只要有关于他，自己就会变的不像自己。不，更像是那个十六岁懵懵懂懂为爱踌躇的男孩。 

而他的Bucky却成长为了一个老司机！他想起那日被他满是药味的薄唇细细轻吻。他的声音沙哑却清晰，在耳边荡漾，“我可以标记你吗？你愿意吗？”

他愿意，他当然愿意。光是接吻就已经让不在热潮期的他腿软心痒了。他期盼着这个标记已经很久了，却在冬日战士焦急等待着的时候，笑出声来。

“不，我不愿意。”

他想直起身子，却被冬日战士温暖的胳膊困住。

“我的右手没有力气，你可以随时挣开，但是我想抱一下你，可以吗？一会儿就好。”

他伸出手刮了一下冬日战士挺拔的鼻尖，“我当然不愿意现在就被你标记，你的伤口还渗着血，你是要我骑你吗？等你好了…唔…”话还没有说完，惊呼就被冬日战士吃进了嘴里。

他的大手隔着制服在他的臀瓣上大力的揉搓着，像是要将他揉烂揉碎揉进自己的骨血。

怀里的人也不挣扎，而是配合的扭动着，呻吟着。突然，冬日战士的身体颤抖起来，露出了痛苦的神色。想来，大概是心脏还负荷不了这样剧烈的运动。

Steve一副我就说你不行吧的表情，让向来不服输的冬日战士咬咬牙下身使劲一挺，换来了更细碎的叫唤。

半晌，“其实我也不太愿意。”

Steve：“？？？”

“这里人太多了，我不想让别人闻到你。”

“……”

不知不觉中，Steve已经面红耳赤的在医院的自动贩售机前傻笑了快一个小时了。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点长 分了上下嘻嘻嘻

027 上  
五天，距离冬日战士，也就是James Buchanan Barnes生命中最后一次离开Steve，还有五天的时间。

已经恢复记忆的冬日战士在心里默默地盘算着，这五天他还能做些什么。更确切的是，他们两个还能做什么。

如果Steve此时知道冬日战士已经恢复了记忆，他一定会惊讶为什么Bucky没有患上PTSD，当初他从长眠中醒来，脑子不正常了很久，他患上了PTSD中最常见也是最难治的幸存者内疚。

他常在想，如果当时不是自己执意要去战场，就不会建立咆哮突击队，不建立咆哮突击队Bucky就不会跟自己参加那次的任务…可如果自己没有去战场，鉴于上校已经开始写悼信了，Bucky很有可能会死在九头蛇实验室。Steve绝望极了，无论他做也好不做也好，Bucky都会遭遇不幸，可他把这一切归咎到了自己身上。他觉得自己无论做什么都是个错误。

后来，是他的四倍忍耐力，逼迫他没有将不好的情绪外泄，硬生生的熬过了他人生中最黑暗的时光。不，四倍忍耐力只是让他在来回翻滚着的苦难之海里熬着。真正让他熬过去的，是那日街头打斗，他看见了面具下活生生的人。虽然形势严峻，可他终于松了一口气。

他还活着。

哪怕他已经不记得自己了，可是他还活着。

鉴于Bucky一直处于被洗脑的状态，他可能还不太清楚，什么是PTSD，之所以没有犯病，大概是因为，眼下他有更加迫切，更加重要的事情还没做吧。

他已经想起了一切，他明白了自己就是Bucky。是Steve一直心心念念的人。如果Steve知道自己就要带着他心爱的小小鹿一起赴死，他会不会恨自己呢？

如果这就是小鹿的意思呢？

从睁开双眼的那一刻起，他心里就暗自打定了主意。冬日战士从不怀疑Steve会对他过去的一切照单全收，可是，在他拥有了Bucky的记忆之后，他不愿意。

他希望他的Steve，即使是作为Omega，也能一身戎装，无所畏惧。他的软肋是Steve，Steve的软肋是他，而他就像是泥泞里面爬出来的恶鬼。他万丈光芒，而自己却一身罪孽。这不是配不配得上得问题，自己杀过太多的人，太多的家庭因为他支离破碎。尤其是，他该死的记得，他杀了钢铁侠的父母。他们，他和Tony曾一起出生入死，他们之间的情谊一定很深厚吧。他绝不能让Steve知道这一切，只有自己死了，Tony才不会迁怒于Steve。只有自己死了，他才不用面对Steve失望的眼神。尽管，他们也曾是亲密无间的战友。任何意义上的。

他叹了一口气，小鹿啊小鹿，你在这个世界上最后的心愿是什么呢？

Steve。

他无比的渴望着Steve。无论是七十年前风华绝代的小鹿，还是七十年后一无所有的冬日战士，他身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要将Steve撕裂在身下。这个世界太苦了，离开前，就让自己在甜蜜的海洋里徜徉一下吧。他想要标记Steve，不是永久的，只要一段时间就好，这是他偷来的，到底还是要还回去。但他希望Steve能记住他，在他死后。不需要很久，临时标记持续作用的那一段短暂的时间，就够了。

于是他作弊了。只要Steve在身边，他无时无刻不在释放着自己的信息素。可是Alpha与Omega与生俱来的信息素的纠缠似乎并没有对Steve起作用。好吧，可能起了一点点，因为Steve一直面带潮红，可这个对手拥有四倍血清，他总能很好的克制自己。

于是他趁Steve不注意想要上下其手，却总被挡回来。

“你心口的伤还没好，之前已经裂开过一次了…等你好了我们慢慢来好吗？”

“我想要你…Steve…”

“我也想要你，可在这里会被别人闻到的。我也不愿让别人闻到你，我的Alpha。”

冬日战士明白了什么叫做自食其果。

四天…

三天…

两天…

时间一天天过去，距离那个日子，越来越近。

他总是被各种各样的理由给挡回来。虽然，温柔的Steve总会补偿性的亲吻他，从额头，到嘴唇。他的舌尖湿热又灵活，牛奶味的信息素让冬日战士沉迷。虽然他也知道，病房不是个好地方。

他无法相信自己之前困住了Steve那么多天，居然能忍住不要他。此刻Steve正趴在他的身上，将头埋进他的颈窝，这些天里他一直喜欢这样做。像一只吃饱喝足后在温暖阳光下休憩的小兽，尽管他们都知道，彼此饥渴的都快要爆炸。

 

027 下

Steve像往常一样，在病房里的温度上升到危险程度的时候，他推开了冬日战士。

现在还不是标记的时候，冬日战士身上还有伤，他明天还有手术，他还有事瞒着自己。

Steve不知道冬日战士和Natasha在谋算着什么，他们一定有个什么计划要实施。他不是傻瓜，冬日战士不愿让他知道，那他就假装不知道，他没有主动开口问，他只是在等冬日战士亲口告诉他。

可是没有，今天已经是手术前的最后一天了，他还是没有告诉他的意思。

这些天他无数次的克制住自己想去找Natasha问清楚事情原委的冲动，乖巧的陪在冬日战士身边。

因为他相信他。也相信Natasha。

其实也不难猜，无非就是在商量如何逃跑，如何藏匿。

这种事当然是知道的人越少越好，可是当他被排除在外，还是有些不能言说的失落。

冬日战士在Steve退身离去的时候，迅速的环住了他的腰。他的嘴唇抵在Steve的耳垂上厮磨。

“明天的手术要剃掉头发，不如你来帮我剪吧。”

Steve看着他长过耳后的卷发，像是想起了什么，还没来得及回答就听见…

“剪成Barnes中士的样子。”

Steve犹豫了一下，“好…”

他搀起冬日战士，来到浴室里。找了个凳子放在镜前。不等冬日战士坐好，他就摸上了他的卷发。

Steve的手拂过冬日战士柔软的发梢，他在心里想着，冬日战士是不是想起了什么？为什么他突然……

Steve心里有些忐忑。他能坦然的面对一身是刺的冬日战士，将心底的爱意肆无忌惮的宣泄。因为他没有过去的记忆。可是Barnes不同。Bucky过去的悲惨人生里，会不会有一瞬间憎恨自己面对他的坠崖还有他的遭遇无能为力？会不会有一瞬间怨恨自己没能及时找到他？Barnes完全可以这样恨他。因为过去孤寂又悲痛的日子里，他自己就是这样恨自己的。

“喂喂，你不先给我洗下头发准备直接剪吗？”

Steve拿起剪刀的手微微颤抖着，听到冬日战士的戏谑，干脆放到了一边。

他拿起毛巾在淋浴花洒喷涌而出的热水里淋湿，然后轻轻放在冬日战士的头发上，小心沁湿。

他叹了口气，这段感情里，无论是对James Buchanan Barnes还是对冬日战士，他一直都是先爱上的那个，他也是一切悲惨命运的导火索。他要更主动一些。

这没有关系，他从来都不是那些等待alpha呵护的Omega。他想呵护他的alpha。从他还是很小很弱的病猫的时候，就这样想了。

于是他问出了困扰他这么久的心里的疑惑。

“你还不告诉我吗？你和Nat在筹划些什么？”

有几滴水珠滴到了冬日战士的睫毛上，他眯起眼睛脸上毫无波澜，“你是在吃醋吗？”

终于，他还是问出口了。冬日战士心底叹了一口气，Steve对他没有戒心，但这不代表他的智商不够用。能忍到现在才问，大概Steve是真的相信自己吧。他企图岔开话题蒙混过关，但结果可想而知。

“才…才没有吃醋，我是说你们这些天一直在忙活些什么？你有事瞒着我。”

冬日战士当然知道打太极的方式是不可能捱得过倔强又执着的Steve，可他忍不住想逗一下眼前的Omega，“你真的想知道？亲我一口我就告诉你。”

“唔…”Steve毫不犹豫的俯身在他脸上留下了一个短促的吻。

今天他的小宝贝怎么这么乖？冬日战士嘴角露出了微笑，“你知道的，我以前在苏联人那里，是她的导师。那会儿她就喜欢我了，就是没想到这么久不见她越来越迷人……”

虽然知道冬日战士的嘴总没正经，但是听到这样暧昧的话语，Steve还是突然心痛了一下。那70年，是他们之间永远的鸿沟。70年里他见过哪些人，去过哪些地方，爱上过什么人，他无从得知。曾经的亲密无间，如今竟是再也回不去了。虽然早有心理准备，这一刻却还是心痛了，实打实的。

“真的，以前没有发现她的好，而现在我是真的爱死她了，她帮我们，我是说，她帮我和你筹划的婚礼，简直太完美了。”他顿了顿，抓住了抚摸着他发梢的手。“本来想做完手术就跟你求婚的，不过现在…”冬日战士挑着眉，看着因为陷入震惊而目瞪口呆的Steve，“等我做完手术我们直接去度蜜月吧。”

听到“我爱死她了”这句话的时候，Steve愣住了。这算什么？他爱上了Natasha？那自己呢？他说着想要标记自己，这些天他也身体力行的尝试着，他们亲密着。可他现在却在向自己承认他爱上了Nat。是因为自己没有答应让他标记他就恼怒了吗？还是真的喜欢上了Natasha？Nat很美也很好，可他们之间算什么呢？

Steve的心间，被猛的抽空了。疼痛的感觉刚要发作，他又听见了“婚礼”这个词？

他和他的婚礼。

这个混蛋。求婚是这样求的吗？就不能好好说话吗？

刚刚经历了人生的走马灯还没缓过神的Steve，嘴里嘟嚷着，“喂喂，我还没答应呢。”

冬日战士突然站起身，也不管往外渗水的淋浴喷头，一把将Steve拽进自己的怀里，“所以我现在就要吃了你，生米煮成熟饭你想跑都跑不了。”

“你混蛋！”Steve觉得好像有哪里不对劲，可此时的他，脑子转不过来了，他的世界被冬日战士凛冽的信息素包围，他的下身涌出了热流，他想要他，也很久了。

“你也是，”冬日战士抱住佯装挣扎的Steve，“折磨我这么久都不肯给我。你快要把你的alpha憋坏了。”

“跟你学的。你那时也没有……”

你那时也没有给我，你的结。大概在七十年前。

伶牙俐齿的美国甜心很快就说不出话来了，因为冬日战士惯用武器的手已经快速解开了他的皮带，冰凉的指尖滑进了他的大腿深处。那里早已经黏腻不堪。

“已经这么湿了？我的宝贝，你是不是时刻都在为我准备着？”

Steve的脸刷的一下变的通红。他已经太久没有过热潮期了，好不容易渡过了这次的发情，可只要他一见到冬日战士，哪怕他只是躺在病床上乖乖睡觉，自己的股间就会湿的不行。

他们之间总是被欲望填满。

这不能说明他们之间的爱不纯粹，而是跨越了一个世纪那么久的需要与被需要交织着爱欲，冲破了时间空间与记忆的界限。他无法再接受失去了，他只想与他的此生挚爱永远的融为一体，合二为一。

像是对他此时的走神不满，冬日战士倏地向想念已久的桃源洞口戳进去一根手指，引来“嘶…”地一声短叹。

“乖，咬住。”

Steve羞怯的扭过头，“谁要吃你的手指…我要你的…”他话未说完，手却自觉的摸上了冬日战士的勃起。硬邦邦的，摸起来很安心。

冬日战士干脆将他转过身抱住。一手流连在他魂牵梦萦的蜜穴深处，一手隔着衣服的布料揉捏着美国甜心的胸肉。

他用唇舌在Steve的肩膀上脖颈上耳后的腺体上烙下烙印，“可以吗？”

“不…不可以。”

冬日战士突然增加了一根手指并起，在柔软湿嫩的穴口一抵，狠狠地掠过肉壁上的凸起，Steve不由惊呼一声。喘息声却被从胸口迁移过来的指尖堵住，手指模拟着性交的动作，进进出出的轻插着，从上面的嘴里竟也带出丝丝透明的津液。

“你是说哪个不可以？”冬日战士伸出舌尖在他心上人的腺体上重重的舔舐着。

太犯规了，这个人真的太犯规了。

美国队长无论是上面的小嘴还是下面的小嘴，都在指尖的跃动下流着口水，还有他最敏感的腺体，三处敏感同时被同一个人侵犯着。而他只想那个人，能侵犯的更彻底一些。

“当你的Omega说不可以的时候，就是可以。说不要的时候，就是要。”

天呐，他在说什么？？Steve的脸红的快炸开了。冬日战士先是一愣然后咧开嘴笑了。Steve透过身前的镜子，看的有些发痴。那甜甜大笑的模样像极了当年意气风发的布鲁克林小王子。他想扭过身去亲吻那张好看的红唇。却被身后的人死死抱住。

“对不起，你先忍忍，我憋不住了。”爱人汹涌的喘息，喷在他的后颈上，他竟紧张的开始打颤。

话音刚落，冬日战士就分开Steve的双腿，像给小孩子端尿一样的一手扶着一腿的岔开抱起来。将那泥泞不堪的穴口对准自己炽热的欲望，一插到底。

虽然Steve腿间柔软的洞口早已濡湿不堪，也经过了扩张，但冬日战士的尺寸对他来说还是大了些。但是这并不影响他的愉悦。

终于。

虽然这个姿势很恼人，他只能从镜子里面看见他的爱人为他疯狂的样子，不能亲吻他的脸颊，不能抚摸他滚烫的肌肤。同时，他也能看见自己神秘的洞穴被自己的爱人来来回回的征服，他粗壮的阴茎像一根烧烫的铁棍翻滚着，碾压着，他总是迅猛地一插到底，然后又缓缓退出，只留下肿大的龟头卡在穴口将出未出，又随即捅向深处。恼人却又让人欲罢不能的肉棍带出洞穴里香甜的粘液也带出外翻的红肉。

Steve不是那些传统的Omega，他的身体经过了血清改造。他原以为自己永远都不会再有软弱的时候，说来可笑，他现在甚至还比他的alpha高上几公分。可此刻，他身体悬空，摇摇欲坠，唯一稳固的连接就是他和爱人的下身。他渴望着他的爱人，即使他们现在已是密不可分，他仍在渴望着。渴望着他毫不留情的大力操干又渴望着他柔情蜜意的亲吻爱抚。 渴望着时间在这一刻静止，又渴望着岁月赶紧将他们遗忘。无论世事变迁沧海桑田，只要有他，哪怕明日睁眼，身处黄泉碧落也是甘之若饴。

他努力的用自己结实的后背，向后追逐冬日战士精壮的腰腹。他的手扶住冬日战士的腰，他身体的温度滚烫的不可思议。这样的姿势让他腰酸背痛，在贴上热源的那一刻，被冬日战士滚烫的体温温暖的很舒服。

“啊…”从他们贴近的时候开始，细碎的呻吟一刻没停，但此刻他不管不顾的大叫了起来。因为他神秘的无人探访幽径，比热潮时候更加让人难受。他的alpha好像寻到了什么新奇的玩意，不住的撩拨着新大陆的入口，那是只有在发情期被标记后才会打开的大门。在他的无情放荡的抽送下竟打开了一丝缝隙。尽管没有经历过这些的Steve并不知道那异样的感觉是什么，又是为什么。但他的甬道有了自我意识一般，不住的收缩着。

冬日战士憋的太久，久到一逢甘露便饮鸩止渴般的停不下来。他不知疲倦的追逐着，像一只不知餍足的吸血虫一样向爱人的身体里钻。虽然早就知道他们的体力非同常人，可在起初的兴奋悄悄得到满足后，就慢了下来。冬日战士的心里感慨着。

啊，终于。

Steve之前与别人的标记终于消散了。怪自己太冲动，还好，他没有让Steve痛苦。他又忘了那场并不存在的标记消退期只是为了满足自己的仪式感而假想出得设定。或者说这样想着能让他自己好过一些。自己陷入泥泞的那70年，Steve就像一块冰洁的璞玉，纤尘不染，一如当年初见时的善良美丽。这么完美的人，不应被自己玷污。如果他曾有过别的爱人，被别的alpha细心呵护过。应该明白自己只是他一场陷入俗世凡尘的噩梦。跌入凡尘的仙子总有梦醒回家的那天。Steve梦醒的那天大概不远了。

而自己，终于。

终于，做了自己梦寐以求的事。

刚进去的时候，他的鸡儿仿佛不再属于自己，像被打桩机附体一样，他不停的在Steve的身体里面颤栗着。不够，还不够。现在慢了下来，他努力的循着记忆探寻着他的敏感，他的凸起，他更深的幽径，他想射进那个他梦寐以求的桃源深处。他想要他的爱人为他生一个宝宝。顶端在柔嫩的花穴里到处刮擦，突然，敏感的龟头感受到了一个缝隙。他转动着，撩拨着。感受着爱人全身不住地抖动。现在不是发情期，虽然爱人动情的模样也与发情相差不远了，只要再努力一点，温柔一点，小心的哄骗一下。他的手指掐着Steve的大腿，掐出了红印，他太紧张了。Steve也太紧了。他被夹的快射出来，可是不行，爱人的花心正发出邀请，他必须要更小心翼翼一些，才能剥开花蕊，品尝到更甜美的花蜜。冬日战士像是想起了什么，突然俯在Steve的耳边说了一句，“芝麻开门”。情动的Steve差点笑场，底下的花穴也随着花枝乱颤。却被冬日战士逮住了机会朝着缝隙一举进攻。

啊，潘多拉的宝盒打开了。

在他进去的一瞬间，Steve笑不出来了，他突然脑里闪过一片白光，被忽视了很久的勃起，不断跃动着喷出了浓浓的白浊，洒在了身前的镜子上，洗手台上，还有墙壁上。后面被插的又痛又爽，那是从来没有过的被填满的感觉。他的生殖腔居然在没有被标记的情况下，就被他的爱人占领。下一步是什么？他的alpha会标记他吗？他会怀孕吗？他想要一个属于他们的宝宝。狭小的空间里到处都是粉红色的甜蜜气泡。Steve的心脏快要负荷不了这些幸福的感觉了。

冬日战士也快要负荷不住了，Steve的生殖腔又滑又紧，湿软的花肉仿佛是第一次与外来异物接触，新奇不以，像一个害羞的小姑娘欲拒还迎的与之亲密着，挽留着。Steve射出来的精液滴答滴答顺着大腿流下，滑溜溜的。可是他已经无暇顾及，他的身体为心爱的人敞开着，他只想好好感受爱人赐予他的一切。可谁知道冬日战士居然托起他轻轻向上一抛，让他悬空了一点点，随即又坠回他的怀抱，坐的更深。

“啊…给我，亲爱的…射进来啊……”

“让我怀上你的宝宝。”

“射…射给我…”

结婚蜜月只是混淆Steve视听的谎言，尽管冬日战士真的非常非常的希望那是真的。

他只想要标记，一个简单的临时标记就好。

听着爱人此时的胡言乱语，他忍住射精的冲动，在自己将要抵达最高点的时候退了出来。好险，差点就在他体内成结了。

他的精液喷在Steve的鸡儿上，与Steve的体液交融，四散分布。只不过他喷出来的是乳白色，而Steve身体里流出的，白色的透明的粘稠的丝滑的都有。

一场性事完结，冬日战士才发觉自己的胳膊有些酸痛，他放下手中的大腿，却不忘将人搂在怀中。

高潮过后的Steve反身扑向了他的唇，不管不顾的狠狠咬住。他掠夺着他的呼吸，就像之前被捆在床上的时候一样。只不过近乎施暴的人变成了Steve。

“给我，给我你的结。”

他们一路从厕所吻到了床上。最后他把冬日战士压在病床上。更确切的说，冬日战士是被Steve狠狠地骑在身下。刚刚高潮过的小穴又湿又软，肉棍没有阻碍的插了进去。他们两个人都喘着气，Steve不知道在想什么，突然安静下来。

Steve看着那双被爱欲染上水雾的绿色眼眸，他的alpha还是不愿意标记他，这一认识让他无比沮丧。他的生殖腔都打开了，而他的alpha却不愿意在里面成结。他说过的，他说过想要标记他的。可是为什么还不给他？他羞愧不已，还未标记他的生殖腔就为爱人绽开，他是觉得自己太随便了吗？

“我不答应你的求婚，除非…除非今天让我怀上你的宝宝。”

冬日战士挣扎着却被Steve狠狠地制住，他只好无奈的拉起被子捂住了Steve的后背，“别人会闻到的。”

Steve想说点什么，却被一阵浓密的alpha信息素包裹住。他和他的alpha一个被改造变异，一个被冰封多年。他们的激素紊乱，一般情况下信息素对他们产生的影响其实都甚微。他们对信息素的发射与接收也都是看心情。他不知道他的alpha为什么突然爆发，他只觉得自己的下体快被颠裂了。

身上的汗珠顺着饱满的胸肌向下滴着。落到了冬日战士的眉心。撑在床沿上的手，颤颤巍巍的抬起，拂过他的脸颊，抹去了汗珠。很快，他的唇代替了手指，在一阵又一阵烟花绽放的间隙，细细亲吻着爱人的脸颊。

冬日战士掐着Steve的腰，剧烈的顶撞着，冲击着，却不再撩拨他的第二入口。虽然知道没有标记的情况下，精液无法着床，不会怀孕。可他冒不起这个风险。他不能在Steve的肚子里留下属于他的血脉，这样，Steve永远都无法走出他带来的阴霾了。

而骑在冬日战士身上，被他顶的娇喘连连爱液横飞的Steve，千方百计的绞紧了自己的肉穴，哪怕这样做，带来的刺激已让他无法承受。他只是想留住他。哪怕被爱人误会他骚浪也没有关系。可是他还是低估了爱人蛮横的冲撞给他带来的快感。第二次高潮来临的时候，几近崩溃的他竟哭了出来。

他带着哭腔大喊着，“射进来…射…进来”

冬日战士饶是再好的定力，也抵挡不住爱人苦苦的哀求，毕竟他也深深地渴望着。于是他放任自己在爱人的身体里面横冲直撞，直至成结。

 

生殖腔没有打开，alpha的结只能堵在狭窄的甬道里。Steve觉的自己快被撑破了，可他趴在冬日战士的胸膛上，一脸满足和疲倦。像只小猫一样在耳边轻轻呢喃，“我们去流浪吧”

“什么？”

“我们找一个没有人认识我们的地方，不，我们只用，隐姓埋名，去所有目之所及之处，我们一起流浪。只是，你愿意放弃你九头蛇金牌杀手的称号吗？你介意吗”

冬日战士的心脏狠狠地抽搐了一下，“那你呢，你愿意放弃你的众多粉丝吗？那个叫什么来着？寇森？”

“身为我的粉丝，他应该明白，我也是某个人的头号粉丝。就算现在不明白，将来…也会明白的。”

美国队长光芒万丈完美无瑕被世人敬仰和爱戴，却反而问自己介不介意，冬日战士的心快融化在这一片温暖中了，这个傻瓜。

“好…我答应你。我们去流浪。我不介意。”手在Steve的背后轻轻的拍着，像是哄小孩睡觉一样。而他怀里的金发甜心，不知是累的，还是得到了满意的答复，也不顾爱人还埋在自己身体里仍旧肿胀着的结，沉沉睡去，均匀的呼吸声竟比小孩子还要香甜。


	28. Chapter 28

一夜无眠。

冬日战士看着怀里Steve的睡颜，忍不住凑的更近了一些，却只能闻到自己信息素的味道。

天边已经开始泛白，冬日战士拥抱着黎明前最后短暂的相聚。没有了昨夜的激情，冬日战士也不知疲惫，他很想时间永远停留在这一刻，他突然觉得自己的决定是错的。

他不能忍受失去Steve，而他离去后，Steve也会一样难过吧。但是自己的罪行是真的罄竹难书。他杀了很多人，有些记得，有些不记得。等Steve发现了他藏在Bucky皮下的丑恶的灵魂，应该就会不那么难过了吧。

他会如何回忆自己呢？魔鬼？或是爱人？他会为爱上了魔鬼而难过吗？Bucky是我，冬日战士也是我。他喜欢Bucky，但是冬日战士呢？他也会喜欢吗？那不重要，重要的是无论是Bucky还是冬日战士，都一样爱着那个布鲁克林来的小个子。

他忍不住凑过去轻舔着他的耳后。牙齿在腺体上轻刮着。他知道只要再用力一点点，就能咬破。他们昨天缠绵的时候，刻意忍住了最后一步。他大概是最失败地狙击手了，优柔寡断，犹豫不决，是狙击手的致命弱点。好在Steve拥有了众多能干的队友，大概他的身后已经不缺后援了。

得出这样的结论，冬日战士吐了一口气，这样他也就能走的放心了。

可是，还是不甘心呐，如果注定走向灭亡，他希望，他能在Steve的脑子里多盘旋一会儿。

对不起Steve，我要标记你了。

冬日战士正要下口，却发现房间里的信息素味道骤然变浓。那是属于Steve香甜的奶香。他咬住Steve的耳朵稍微用了一点力，听见“嘶”的一声，他松了口，还觉得好笑，这个人怕是早就醒了却一直在装睡。

“醒了？”

明知故问，Steve把脸埋在冬日战士的颈窝里，心里腹议着你倒是赶紧咬上去呀。想起昨晚的一室迤逦，Steve有些脸红，本来是气势汹汹的强行吃下他的大东西，想让他情难自控的标记自己，结果自己才是难自控的那个。甚至，甚至还吞着那根恼人又诱人的家伙睡过去了。天呐，他会不会以为我被他操晕过去了？真是烦人。

“再不醒过来，那我就要咬你了。”

那你倒是快点咬呀！我都释放我的信息素勾引你了！你还不赶紧的？？

Steve正在心里默默地吐槽，突然有根纤长冰凉的手指挤进了双腿间，直直插进了桃花洞。

大清早的，温热的后穴被金属激的直打哆嗦。

“我都还没开始咬你，你却把我的手指咬的这样紧。你说说，我要怎样惩罚你的小嘴呢？”说话间他的手指又进了一根，“是这样吗？”又再进一根，“还是这样呢？”

毫无防备被一手贯穿的Steve开始情动，分泌出的湿滑液体被冰凉的金属抹在肉壁上，所到之处瘙痒难耐，空虚寂寞。这让本就渴望着爱人的Steve溃不成军。

“出去…然…然后进来。”

冬日战士失笑，这只贪吃的小花猫，连话都不好好说了。他的舌尖在Steve的耳边厮磨，手指不怀好意的转动着，时不时还故意在肉穴里横冲直撞胡乱戳动，“嗯？什么出去？什么进来？”

“就…就你的手出去…”陷入情欲的Steve支支吾吾的呢喃。

“手出去了什么进来？进哪去？嗯？”

Steve扭头亲住了那张讨厌的正在说骚话的嘴，喉咙里发出似是不满却又像是求爱的哼哼声。

冬日战士被Omega扑面而来的香甜气息熏的头脑发热，他一下子抽出了手指，换成了自己的欲望朝着汁液横流的桃源洞怼了进去。

“你真是个小妖精”

“那你可要喂饱我啊”

晨勃的alpha经不起撩拨，不一会儿就将他的Omega操的烂熟。要不是Steve惦记着冬日战士今天早上的手术，冬日战士真想把Steve肉穴里的水给操干。他在将要射精的时候咬牙抽出性器，射到了Steve的肚子和大腿上，在Steve还没来得及抗议的时候，一口咬住了他耳朵后的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

一个标准又完美的临时标记。

Steve还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他眯起眼睛，不经意看向窗外。

啊，太阳出来了。


	29. Chapter 29

到底是注射过血清的超级战士。

即便是刚刚被操到汁液横飞，又经历了七十年来的首次标记，尽管只是临时的，可Steve已经可以红着脸起身收拾他们俩在这病房里挥洒爱欲时留下的痕迹了。

本来是冬日战士来收拾的，可是当他发现了昨夜射到杯子外壁上不知是谁的精液——其实是知道的，毕竟昨晚冬日战士的鸡儿一直埋在Steve湿软的小穴中，几次外射，也是射进了Steve的腿间，糊在了他的皮肤上。所以这可疑的液体，十有八九是Steve的。

他眯着眼睛舔上去的时候，Steve涨红着脸一把把他推进了洗手间，让他好好清洗一下身体，为即将到来的手术做准备。

被赶进洗手间的冬日战士笑出声，这个可爱的Omega刚才是害羞了？明明昨晚在自己身下娇喘浪叫的时候，如火般热情。

等他拾掇完从卫生间出来，他只看见了乖巧坐在病床旁边却一脸坏笑着的Natasha。

冬日战士却是心下一沉。他与这个世界，所有的连接，一个是Steve，无论是冬日战士还是Bucky都爱他，愿意为他付出一切。

还有一个，就是Natasha了。

相似的经历，多年前的相遇。

他知道，今日自己离去后，Steve会伤心难过一阵子。他是故意的，他想要Steve记住他。可是那个傻姑娘，也会难过的吧。

刚在心里叹了口气，那个傻姑娘就开口了，“刚才医生来过，Steve的体检报告出来了——是关于Omega生殖方面的，我看时间还早，就让他先去拿报告了，希望一会儿他能带回好消息。”她笑了笑，十分八卦却俏皮可爱，“鉴于你们已经标记过了。”

冬日战士突然想做点什么，于Steve，他已经没有遗憾了，或许有，遗憾是与他不能海枯石烂天荒地老，可这也是没有办法的事。可是对Natasha，他希望可以尽量弥补将要给她带来的伤害。

冬日战士来到病床边，仿似不经意间，他握住了Natasha的手，“人们总是要面对选择，当人们做出选择的那一刻起，结果就已注定。”虽然alpha与alpha之间，很少会这般亲切肉麻的手捏着手。但在冬日战士心里，她一直都是那个会为朋友的死而哭泣的，涉世未深的小女孩。

“你不必为过去的事情而难过。那是她的选择，她决定抛弃朋友独活的时候，她就注定走向死亡。”

Natasha有些失神，她不知道为什么冬日战士会突然提起这些。

“别把我当成救命恩人，救了你的人，是你自己。Nat，名义上然说我是你的师傅，但其实我也没能教你什么。我那个时候，大概是个寡言薄情的人，你对我的第一印象一定不太好，有机会的话，我希望你可以重新认识我。”

Natasha觉得有些意外。前面的话还可以当做是逃亡前的吐露心声，而后面这些，根本不是冷若冰霜的冬日战士能说得出口的。她心里有些紧张，手心都攒出了冷汗，“你恢复记忆了？”

“一点点。先别告诉他。这是我们的秘密好吗？”

“那真是我的荣幸。Barnes。”她又接着说，“可是我想不通，为什么你要瞒着Steve。”明明把作战计划告诉他，可以利用的资源更多。明明如果告诉Steve冬日战士已经恢复记忆重新变回他的Bucky，Steve会开心的上天。“你不相信Steve吗？”

“不，我相信他，可我…”一向油嘴滑舌惯了的布鲁克林一枝花一时语塞，竟不知该说些什么。

“我可是alpha，没有理由要我的Omega把我护在身后吧。”

“够了，别得了便宜还卖乖，你的Omega可以一次打趴下十个alpha！”

冬日战士松了一口气，插诨打科的躲过了细心的追问。

对不起，Nat。

被推进手术室的时候，他还在心里默念着。

是的，在最后的时光，他心里想着Natasha，却没有再去看Steve的脸，假装自己不知道Steve心里的担忧。

不是不知道，而是不敢继续想。哪怕多看一眼，就怕下一秒，他会从病床上跃起，拉着Steve私奔。

但是他不能，他很清楚，他之前给出了怎样的承诺。

于是他闭上了眼睛，在脑子里默数最后的时刻。

冬日战士就这样被推入了手术室。手术室门前的红灯也亮起。Steve的拳头攥起，全身绷直。鉴于他一直盯着冬日战士，他没有错过冬日战士在进入手术室那一刻脸上近似释怀，近似解脱的微笑。

该死的。他怎么可以，怎么可以…

“好像有点不妙，Steve。”

Steve抬起头，怔怔地看着同样满脸忧心忡忡的Natasha。

“原本我们是计划让Barnes假装接受手术，然后我来引爆早已埋好的炸药，接着趁着混乱，找人开直升机来接走他。”Natasha停下了，深深地看了一眼Steve，“然后我送你跟他汇合，然后一起逃跑。我知道你是个有担当的人，但我也知道，你肯定会为了Bucky破例。Bucky一直都在自由前面不是吗？”

“我知道，Natasha，我知道你的好意，我原本也是想着要带他远走高飞……”

“不，你听我说完，”Natasha的表情从未如此严肃过，“原本他很配合，还在炸药的摆放位置和用量上给了很多很好的意见，但我始终觉得Barnes很奇怪。尤其是刚刚，你不在的时候，他跟我说了很多，就像是，在说遗言一样。我觉得他心里想的，可能没那么简单。我原本是要带你去我准备好的安全屋，可我突然觉得，你就待在这里守着他，可能会比较合适……”

Natasha也看出来了，Bucky，你果真是求死心切。

Natasha说完那些话，连同Steve一起，盯着大门紧闭着的手术室，默默无言。对不起Barnes，可是，我只是答应了不告诉Steve你恢复记忆的事，我可没食言，我只是告诉了他一些别的。

但愿是我多想了。

 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

计划实施的很顺利。安保局的安保措施在冬日战士面前，就像没有一样。

毫不费力的打晕了一众医生以及监工的特工，成功逃脱的冬日战士，倚在飞行器的窗边，怔怔的看着越来越远的地面。

躺在手术床上的时候，他没有后悔。炸药炸裂的时候，他没有后悔。轻而易举地撂倒安保人员的时候，他也没有后悔。他就这样一步一步的踏进了他为自己谱写的终章。

跳窗并按规划好的路线直奔顶楼飞行器的时候，他没有回头，可他能感受到有一道忧心的…炽热的…或许还掺杂着别的什么情绪的复杂目光，一直在默默跟随着他，注视着他。他知道那是他的Omega，这是标记赋予他们的羁绊。

离开地面几百米的时候，他在蝼蚁般的人群里，已经搜寻不到Steve的脸了。按理说隔这么远是看不清楚人类小小的脸，可他仍然在仔细的寻找着，毕竟，这将是最后一眼啊。他开始后悔为什么进手术室之前，自己为什么不再好好的看一眼他心心念念那么久的人。

噢，他想起来了，按计划，他现在应该和Natasha在一起吧。

手术室爆炸，他趁乱坐飞行器逃出，抵达计划中的区域后，弃掉飞行器，再引爆飞行器上埋好的炸药制造二次爆炸强行将自己的死甩锅给九头蛇买凶杀人，Natasha则带Steve去约定好的地方跟他汇合。简单粗暴，却切实可行的计划。唯一的败笔大概就是这出戏的主角竟是一心求死。

他们可能永远都想不到，Barnes中士会真的死于这场由他自己一手自导自演出来的事故。事故的真相不重要，重要的是结果。

十六七岁的Bucky曾经以为他会和Steve能有个好结果。如今，也不赖吧，至少对Steve来说，他不用面对情与理的抉择，而自己也不用面对那抹带着失望的蓝。

要是能回到17岁就好了。

犹记当时年纪小，你爱说笑我爱闹。

他想不明白为什么自己像戏剧般的人生为什么不再戏剧一点，直接重生到他还很纯粹很美好的小时候。他叹了口气，那样的时光，今生今世是不可能了，下辈子吧，下辈子一定不负相思。

十点一刻，计时软件开始倒数，滴滴滴的提示音将冬日战士从没有结果的风花雪月中唤醒。

很好，飞行器的自毁程序启动了，他也应该快来了吧。

果然，冬日战士听见了舱门打开的声音，他转过身去，看着来人不发一言，不知怎的，他的心跳突然漏跳了一拍，他像是想起了什么，余光瞥向了舱门外，涡轮发动机旁有一处正在艰难移动着的黑点。他睁大了眼睛，想努力看清楚那是什么，却在听见一声轰响之后，失去了知觉。倒下的时候，他的眼睛还瞪的大大的不能瞑目，不是因为觉得自己冤枉，也没有怪罪Tony不发一言上来就致命一击，而是他还没有搞清楚，那个移动的黑点，会是Steve吗？

不是说人死的时候会出现人生的走马灯吗？他以为他会看见他与Steve的甜蜜过往，尽管，在他们过百岁的人生长河里，快乐与欢愉，不过只占了很小很小的一小部分。可能弹指之间就能回放完，可上帝竟连这区区弹指的时间都不给他。

而新的问题又来了。

怎么人死的时候，会出现幻觉吗？

他好像听见了有人在耳边呼唤着，有温热的液体滴在了嘴唇上，一滴，两滴…

 

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

“队长，你跟过来，是怕我会杀了他吗？”

“对不起，Tony，我…”

“呵，放心，我记得我承诺过些什么。”Tony冷笑一声，转身走向舱门“还有五分钟这里就会爆炸，”走到门口的时候，他倏地回过头，抛下一句没头没尾地，“我的父母是被冬日战士杀死的。”

Thank you。Steve在心里默默地说着。

谢谢他的坦诚，谢谢他的通风报信，也谢谢他的原谅。

今天也才堪堪过去了一半，心里的大起大落却好像是过了很久。早上他们还亲密无间，谁能猜到他在背地里却是在谋划死亡。飞行器爆炸，死于事故，是不是就不能怨怼旁人了？

你让Tony报了仇，那我的仇怎么报呢？

痛失所爱之仇，已经经历过一次了，明明已经答应了要跟我去流浪，却狠心推我入悬崖。

他随即抱起冬日战士，纵身一跃，稳稳当当地落入早已安排好的飞行器中，他将怀中人安置在特制的病床上，四肢都用振金手铐铐住。

他很生气。非常非常生气。

待冬日战士醒来的时候，一阵欲裂的头痛逼的他下意识地想捂住额头，却发现自己被捆了个扎实。床前的金属探头察觉到他的动静，自动打开，弹出了一段全息投影的画面。

是Tony Stark。

我为什么？

还活着？

虚拟的人像嘴巴一张一合地说着，“我不杀你，这并不代表我已经原谅你了。我已经把你解密后的资料以及你找上我的事全都发给Steve了。”他低头看了看手表，“他这个点差不多已经把资料看完了，好好享受你的审判吧。”

“不！！”

他听见门口传来一阵脚步声。不，不行！不能让他知道，冬日战士用尽全身的力气挣扎着，手腕脚腕被金属锁链割的生痛，他低吼着想要挣脱，却无能为力，只能听着脚步声越来越近越来越近，倏地，他像是想通了什么，放弃挣扎了，绿色的眼眸里烙上了深深的绝望。说来可笑，他连死都不怕，却害怕Steve责备他讨厌他可怜他。大概，这就是上天对他的惩罚吧。

可他没能等到Steve，却等来了一串熟悉的咒语声由远及近。

“желание，ржавчина，семнадцать，рассвет，печь，девять，доброта，домой，один……”

 

听见这组让他深恶痛绝的俄语单词，冬日战士开始躁动，他不敢相信已经过去了这么久，他还是不能抵抗九头蛇在他脑里设下的魔咒。该死的钢铁侠用来禁锢他的手铐，让他无法挣脱。

念念有词的那个人慢慢走近了，冬日战士陷入了震惊，他甚至忘记了挣扎。

因为他闻到了熟悉的味道。

是Steve。

他怎么能，他怎么可以也像他们一样？一时之间不知道是愤怒还是什么情绪，在冬日战士的心口蔓延。他洗脑自己，是想让自己对他言听计从，然后忘记他身为冬兵的记忆吗？他要将自己的存在抹杀掉，一张白纸上尽情书写他们的未来吗。

尽管，他一直以来也希望如此。他想找回记忆，而记忆真正回来之后，他又痛恨自己犯下的过错。如果这是Steve想要的，冬日战士，或者说是Bucky，甚至开始期待最后一个词。

爱与伤痛冲昏了Steve的脑子，当他在飞行器上看见遍体鳞伤的Bucky倒在地上的那一刻起，他就不是他了，他的心被愤怒和哀凉填满。原来他的小鹿一直想从自己身边逃离。

“我以为你说要标记我，是想和我在一起。我以为不管是Bucky还是冬日战士，只要是你，总会爱上我的。我想要惩罚你，而我却无计可施。因为任何折磨你的招数，到最后折磨的会是我自己。”Steve推开了门，站在门口，背着光，好看的脸隐藏在阴影里，看不清楚表情。

“你知道该如何惩罚我的，”冬日战士沉默片刻后，低声说道，他们之间的关系链接没有消散，他能感受到Steve掩藏在胸口的悲鸣。可他明明知道该如何折磨自己，“只要，你跟我谈谈那个人。”

他自始至终没有忘记，在安全屋的时候，当他试图标记Steve，却失败的情形。那时候，他痛不欲生，尽管Steve努力的迎合自己，可他全身的细胞都在拒绝着。被标记过的Omega，会抗拒别的alpha的标记，就连进入都是痛苦的。如果是临时标记，待标记消退之后就可以被别人重新标记，大概在遇到自己的前几天，他的身边还有个什么人吧。

冬日战士知道自己这次是真的伤了他的心。他找回了身为Bucky的记忆，却只想求死。

他是罪人死不足惜，却带着他的Bucky一起赴死。

他的心情复杂极了。他不想承认，他无法像普通人一样纯粹的爱Steve。是Steve给了他救赎，他就像一摊恶泥，美好的人应该远远躲开才对。他总是不由自主的就自惭形秽。那个标记过Steve的人，哪怕是个普通人，也一定好过自己很多倍，尽管那只是个临时的标记。

对，一定是这样。

冬日战士又在为根本就不存在的标记心痛难耐了，只是求死的心蒙蔽了他的眼睛，在他认为，像Steve这般美好的人，在失散的这么多年里，应该要有个很好的人，爱他宠他甘心为他付出所有才对。只是这个人，过去的70年里不是自己，将来，也不会是自己。

“谁？”Steve不知道冬日战士在说什么。

“那个标记过你的alpha。”

“哈哈”Steve笑了，他从没这样又痛又笑，笑到眼泪都要流下来了。

“只有你。标记过我的只有你。”

“70年前是你，70年后也是你。善良的你，狠心的你。你这个骗子，千方百计的想要我，却在得到之后安心求死。你真的是想赎罪吗？不，你这个胆小鬼，你只是害怕被知道真相的我抛弃罢了。”

因为怕被我抛弃，所以抢先一步抛下我是吗？

冬日战士想拭去Steve脸上的眼泪，可他被禁锢住的手做不到。只能挪开目光望向别处。

他脑子里想着的却是，骗人，我们…在安全屋的时候明明…

“你真的觉得我被旁的什么人标记过吗？如果我真的被标记过，跟别人上过床，你还会要我吗？是了，怪不得你一直不肯标记我。是嫌我脏吗？”

不，我，我会的，我发誓我真的想要标记你，我唯一想要的只有你，我从来没有嫌弃过你…只是在嫌弃自己，像我这样的人凭什么标记你呢？

“你只是不敢相信我爱你。你强壮，又美丽，大家都该爱你。但是他们大概要失望了，九头蛇给你带来的磨难蒙蔽了你的心，我原以为我可以用我的体温将你捂热，看来就连是我也做不到。”

不，我被冰封住的心，在重新遇见你的时候，就被注入了炽热的温度，他早就为你融化了，是你让我找回了自己…

“你走吧，你想要离开我，我放你自由就是了，但是在那之前，给我一个孩子。”

“不…”

沉默了许久的冬日战士终于说出了一个字，虽然早知道他会拒绝。但是拒绝的话语传进Steve的耳朵里，心还是不可抑制地狠狠地痛了一下。

Steve一件一件的脱下了自己的衣服，走近床前已是赤裸。注射过血清，他有四倍修复能力，前些时候欢爱过的痕迹已经没有了。那些Bucky一点一点留下的粉红勋章，就跟Bucky的人一样，离他而去了。不知道是因为情绪激动还是别的什么原因，Steve洁白的胸口起伏着，仔细看，还会发现他在微微颤抖。而被禁锢在床上的人，还是衣冠楚楚的模样。

Steve一步一停，直到他终于跨坐在Bucky的小腹上，他尽可能多的释放出自己的信息素，虽然他还不太熟练，但这是这是勾引alpha最简单的法子了不是么。

“你知不知道，你真的好大，第一次进入我的时候我下面快被你撕裂了，在安全屋的时候也是。可是第一次你会耐心的抚摸我，拓宽我，会一边亲吻我一边进入我。你问我可不可以吻我，我开心的快要流泪了。”Steve解开了Bucky的裤子，双手伸进去握住，满满的一手。“你说我是不是很浪？你这么大我还吃的这样欢。”

手中的灼热已经硬到快要爆炸，Steve咬牙一口气吃了下去，用下面的嘴。没有经过扩张的小穴有些生涩，但比起心痛，已经不算什么了。

挺送，吞咽，他们像两部没有感情的机器，完成着有情人之间爱做的事。

Steve的敏感点其实很浅，那几夜仅仅是Bucky的手指，就能摸到致命的腺体。可他胡乱的动着，没有一丝快感可言。他们之间没有肌肤相亲，除了做爱必不可少的部位相连，他们没有其他任何接触。明明他们的身体都很灼热，却融化不了他们之间的冰雪。

Bucky很努力的克制着自己，却忍不住顺着Steve的攻势突然顶了一下，擦到了一处敏感的地方，就是这一下，让Steve软了腰，他伏在Bucky胸口上，忍不住伸出手想抹去Bucky额间的涔涔汗液，却被Bucky偏过头躲开了。

Steve离开了他的胸口，他慢慢的抬起屁股，他们现在，连身体上的连接都没有了，他看了看Bucky精神的分身，他俯下身含住，深喉，吞咽，舔弄，射精。

他没有管嘴角白色的可疑痕迹，只是直起身走开了。他回头没有看Bucky，只是留下了一句，我懂了。

TBC


End file.
